Found in Sand
by Chicke
Summary: Takes place in Naruto World after the final battle in Inuyasha. Kagome? Pairing. The hidden villages are attacked by hordes of demons thanks to the mistake of the Akatsuki. There are in need of a help.
1. Into to a fairy tale

Found In Sand

Summery: Takes place in Naruto World after the final battle in Inuyasha. Kagome/? Pairing. The hidden villages are attacked by hordes of demons thanks to the mistake of the Akatsuki. There are in need of a help.

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'

Chapter One  
Intro to a fairy tale

Intro

_I There was a tale told long ago, but was lost in time. Now none would know the tale of the Miko and her hanyou. A tale that was full of heartbreak, Love, Anger, and never to be forgotten – Death. _

This tale centers on a young woman who had just turned 15. This girl was like every other in her time. She thought of cloths, shoes, and boys just as much as the next girl. She was not special, but there was that air about her that told all those looking she could be.

That normal regular 15 year old girl was pulled down an old dry well by something she never knew existed. In her moment of fear the not so special girl became special, powers that she never knew she had came to her rescue.

When that young girl exited the well she was no longer at home in Tokyo. Whatever that thing was that attacked her pulled her into another world. It was then that Kagome knew her life was never going to be the same again, and she had no idea just how right she was.

There she met friends and foes alike, she traveled with an ill tempered Hanyou – He was her protector, Best Friend, and Lover. There was also Sango the Taijiya – she was the strong and slightly older sister figure, her best friend. She is only complete with her pervert of a husband the monk Miroku – he was the older perverted brother figure who was not opposed to getting a grope in here or there at least until he engaged Sango. Kirara the neko companion of Sango and partner in battle, she was just as important in there group as everyone else. Then there's Shippo the orphaned kit, his father was killed by a pair of brothers searching for the very thing Kagome broke.

There they set upon the mission of completing the Jewel that Kagome had broken all the while fighting an evil foe. 3 years Kagome spent in the feudal era searching for the jewel, when they began making progress they were betrayed by Inuyasha's first love Kikyo. She was the incarnation of the miko from the future.

As time passed and all the jewels collect things reached a stalemate. The miko and her friends knew that if they did not defeat him now he would use the power of the jewel and all would be lost.  
  
_  
The evil was defeated by the miko and her group with some help from former enemies. But still it was not over. The miko still had that jewel to protect unless a wish with pure intent was made upon the jewel. The group thought for many nights on what kind of wish was to be made until finally a wish was decided upon. _

The wish was never written so the only ones to know it was the miko and her group. Whatever the wish was had a cost that none were prepared to make. On that day the miko from the future disappeared. What they did not know was that she was sucked in the jewel. From that moment on the group set out to find a place to keep the jewel that will never be found again. /I 

Intro end

Missing nin was no longer the main problem that was faced within the hidden villages. It seemed the age of demon was once again returning. Once the organization called Akatsuki had come close to finishing their task the souls they had captured revolted calling others of there kind. Demons by the hordes swarmed the small island killing, feeding, and raping the innocent, people unable to protect them selves.

Ninja were being killed left and right, none of them were equipped to fight demons. Some would get lucky and engage in battle against a weak demon and live to tell the tale, but there were those that were not so lucky and not even a body was left to bring back to the family.

The hidden villages were beginning to become desperate, if the demon uprises were not put to an end soon then there may be nothing left to save. The mere boundaries of each village were patrolled by village leaders be they Kage or Hokage.

It was that very reason the KazeKage was now outside of the village patrolling the borders.

Gaara and his siblings were walking the perimeters just outside the village gates. Though Gaara no longer housed the demon spirit Shukaku he still held power over the sand. No one really understands it, but they figured it was because some how the soul of the demon mingled with his DNA thus allowing him the use of his powers. It may be just a side effect, but that is something that will never be known.

"So Gaara, have you decided what was to be done about the demon attacks? Has Konoha sent any word?" Asked Kankuro while walking beside his younger brother while still keeping his senses alert for danger. He was the older brother of Gaara and often helped the new KazeKage with his duties. So he knew that Suna was suffering and if something was not done soon, he shivered at the thought.

Gaara looked at him through the corner of his eyes while replying "Nothing new from Konoha had been received. There is nothing that can be done about the demons only killing them as they come. The defense humans used against demons in ancient times are all lost, I – I wish there was something to be found that could help with defense against demons, but sadly there are none to be found."

The wind picked up and the sand shifted as if replying to his wish. The sand wrapped around his wrist and tugged in a follow me message.

This caught the attention of all 3 of the ninja as Gaara allowed himself to be pulled in the direction the sand wished. 'Why not?' Gaara thought knowing that all his life the sand did nothing but help him.

"What is going on Gaara?" asked Temari as she watched Gaara being pulled along by the sand. She was Gaara's older sister and she too helped her brother with the patrolling of the borders.

"The sand wishes I follow" the quiet reply of Gaara was heard as he allowed the sand to direct him.

It seemed like they had walked for hours. The sun was just beginning to rise when the sand fell from Gaara's wrist alerting him that the travel was now over. Gaara stood watching, waiting for whatever it was he was sent here for. He did not have to wait long as the sand began to move as if digging until finally a roof of a small shrine was revealed.

"What the hell is that?" asked Kankuro looking from the shrine to Gaara hoping he has the answer.

"It looks like an ancient shrine, Gaara do you think that maybe there's something in there that the sand wants you to have?" Temari asked in awe and surprise ready to just about jump down there and see what's in it.

Gaara grunted in agreement to what Temari had said before walking down to the shrine. The sand had uncovered the small shrine and now Gaara stands at the door.

_/I Whoosh /I _

The sound of stale air exiting the shrine could be heard as the door was opened and the light from the rising sun illuminated the small shrine through the door and windows. The shrine was empty except for an alter table on the center of the room.

The alter had 3 things upon them and one of the things drew his eyes like nothing else. There was a small pink jewel shinning brightly on a stand in the center of the alter. There were also 2 scrolls on either side of the Jewel.

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro walked inside of the small shrine each walking towards the shrine. Gaara was the first to reach it and he picked up the jewel and held it eye level 'what is this?' he asked himself wondering why the sands wanted him to find this.

Temari and Kankuro each picked up the remaining scrolls then turned to Gaara. "We should read the scrolls outside in case there are traps in here against someone reading it." Temari said while walking towards the door knowing her brothers would follow.

Temari walked out of the shrine and up the mound of sand until she was standing where she was before the shrine was uncovered a moment later her brothers are standing beside her.

"Well open it already!" Kankuro said in an impatient tone while looking at the scrolls in his and his sisters hands.

"Ok, Ok" Temari said as she opened the scroll. Once it was open she began to read what it said. "In the time were demons ruled the world of humans suffered. During this time of war special humans with the abilities to kill a demon with nothing more then an arrow, sutra, or a mere touch were found. They were considered the holy ones, but none were more pure then her. She came out of no where, many said she was from the future and pulled into the past by destiny. Her light was unmatched, she loved all life be it human or demon. She alone tamed man eating wolves with nothing more then a show of her loyalty. Human and demon alike wished to make this woman theirs, but she loved another. Her love for her Inu hanyou was unmatched but fate is a cruel master. The day the greatest evil the world had ever known was finally defeated she was taken from her love. Many assumed she sent home, but some think that she was imprisoned within the jewel as punishment for her wish. Only those that were there knew what the wish was because it was agreed upon by all.

I the writer of this scroll was one of them, I am the monk Miroku. I wrote this scroll to place with the Shikon no Tama incase someone was to discover it. The Jewel is cursed; nothing good could be gained from using the power it could give. Death awaits those that abuse the power of the jewel. The jewel is a parasite it feeds you soul with power while it taints you consuming the user with greed. This jewel must never fall into the hands of someone who would wish to use it for personal gain.

The wish seemed pure when we thought of it and decided upon it, but we were not prepared for the cost of using the jewel. I remember the day like it happened yesterday when in all reality it happened nearly 60 years ago. I am due to leave this world soon and wanted to make sure the sacrifice of the Shikon Miko was never forgotten. After all the reason demons no longer plagued the world were because of her wish.

"I wish that all evil demons be moved to their own world." As soon as the wish left her lips she began to disappear. Our companion believes she was sent back where she came from because the truth was too much for him to handle. The truth is she was pulled into the Jewel, I can still feel her soul humming warmly within the jewel as I hold it in my palm. I can not say names incase this shrine was discovered during her time. It is time known as the Warring states era and the miko was from 500 years after then.

My wife and I dedicated our lives into finding a way to free her from the jewel and I believe we found it. The trouble is I do not have enough energy left in me to perform the summoning spell that will release her. We hope that who ever had discovered this scroll would be powerful enough to perform the spell needed to free her. Inside the jewel is the flesh and soul of the last Taijiya and Miko trained in the ancient way.

So this humble monk pleads with the reader of this scroll to free the very woman that saved the world, after all without her none of us would be alive right now. The demon we defeated wanted to kill or enslave the humans of the world.

Yours truly the monk Miroku" Temari finished looking to Gaara before asking "What should we do? Kankuro let me see the scroll you have" Temari finished holding a hand out to receive the scroll. Kankuro handed the scroll to his sister while thinking about what that letter said.

Temari unrolls the last scroll and seen that it looked like instructions of sorts "It the directions on how to perform the spell to free the miko." Temari said passing the scroll to Gaara.

Reading over the scroll silently Gaara responds "We shall leave to Konoha the Hokage would have resources enough to do the spell provided it is agreed upon." Gaara said while pocking the scroll in his pocket and putting the jewel on then placing it beneath his shirt. "We leave tonight." He stated while turning and walking in the direction of the village.

Pairings Vote!!!

Kagome/Neji-35  
Kagome/Kiba-34  
Kagome/Kakashi-51  
Kagome/Gaara-59


	2. Releasing the Miko

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'

****

Chapter Two  
Releasing the Miko

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro reached Konoha with the rising sun the Ninja guarding the gate bowed in respect to the KazeKage before addressing him.

"Are you here to see the Hokage Gaara-sama?" asked one of the ninja as Gaara nods in reply.

The second ninja stepped forward "Please come with me then." The ninja said before leading the group of sand ninja to the Hokage Tower.

****

0ooo0

Life in Konoha was not peaches and cream though the number of killed ninja was still in the single digits. The village had been defending against attack at least once a day and if something does not happen soon Tsunade is worried that their defenses will wither.

Even with the return of Sasuke thanks to the demon souls that killed all of the Akatsuki members they were still struggling to defeat each demon. They needed a miracle and they needed one fast. They needed to find away to kill them easier, as is it now it takes to many ninja to take down just one demon.

'What am I not thinking of' Tsunade thought while emerged in her paperwork. 'The only way we known to kill a powerful demon is the seal that costs life. What would we do if we where attacked by more then one powerful demon at a time.' He thought were disrupted by the knock on the door.

"Shizune I told you to leave me unless it is an emergency!" shouted Tsunade at the door as it cracked open.

"Hokage-sama, the KazeKage is here to see you." The voice behind the door said before Tsunade shouted.

"Well let him in!" she watched as the door opened to reveal Gaara and his siblings. "What brings you here Gaara-sama?" Tsunade asks sitting up straight behind her desk.

"We found something within the desert outside of Suna. I have come for advice." Gaara stated while reaching into his robe to pull out the summoning spell scroll and placing it on the desk then turning to Temari "Give her the letter that came with it"

Temari put the scroll on the desk with the other and stepped back waiting for her to finish reading both scrolls.

Tsunade picked up the scroll that Gaara placed down first and began to look over the instructions of the spell. "It does not look to difficult provided there was enough Chakra to do the spell. I think you, me and maybe Naruto would be sufficient enough since we each have a large amount of Chakra. But what does it summons?" She told Gaara while picking up the last scroll and began reading. "Oh I see" she said as she read the scroll.

"Should we summons this Miko?" Gaara asks while lifting his hand to the jewel hidden in his shirt as it warms as if to answer his question.

"Do you have this jewel the scrolls spoke of? It would be pointless if you did not have the Jewel." Tsunade asked looking at Gaara from over the scroll that had the spell written on it.

Gaara nods and pulls the jewel out from his shirt then unclips it and passes it to her "This is the jewel that was with the scroll."

"What power" Tsunade whispers are she gazes at the jewel. 'Who ever this miko is could be an asset to us should she really be a demon slayer.' She thought while coming to her decision. "I think it may be in our best interest to do this spell. If what the scroll says is true then she may be a big help with the problem. And if it a trap of some sort then I will make sure the area around us when we perform the spell is guarded with our best ninja. If we do this then it best we do it tomorrow so I can gather the guards and things needed for the spell." Tsunade finished while rolling the scroll once more then looked to Gaara for his answer.

"Tomorrow then" Gaara agreed retrieved the Jewel then turned and exited the office to go to his home he bough a few years ago in Konoha.

"Shizune I want to see Naruto a.s.a.p. Once you find him I want you to bring in Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Gai, Kakashi, and Sakura Harunoto my office at once." Tsunade ordered in a firm tone while picking up the spell scroll once more.

It did not take long before Naruto made it to the Hokage Tower to see Tsunade so she was not surprised when Naruto came in loud as usual practically yelling "What's up Tsunade-baa-chan?" while walking into her office to stand in front of her.

"Naruto as you know the situation with all the demon attacks are getting worse." She paused for a moment as she watches Naruto's lax form become stiff and alert. "Hai" was Naruto's reply as he waited for her to finish.

"Something was found in Suna. Gaara and his siblings have arrived a short while ago; they found 2 old scrolls and a Jewel. The scroll says that the Jewel imprisoned a powerful demon slayer Miko and to free her you need an enormous amount of chakra. Gaara and myself are going to perform this summoning and are in need of another with substantial amounts of Chakra as well. Which is where you come in Naruto, I would like you to be the third person to help with the summoning spell." She paused and looked to Naruto for his answer before continuing.

"Of course I will help if I can Tsunade–baabaa-chan, you can count on me" Naruto said thrusting his fists in the air with enthusiasm.

"Great. Of course the area we will perform the summoning will be well guarded by our best ninja for safety precautions. Now Naruto you can not use anymore chakra until the summoning you must be at full power for this to work without problem. The summoning will take place tomorrow sunrise report here before then. You are dismissed, go home and sleep to be ready for tomorrow."

"Hai!" Naruto saluted and exited the office through the door.

Tsunade sighs "Man this Hokage stuff is tiring!" she said while taking a sip of Alcohol then waiting for the ninja she called for to come.

It was not long before Shizune was back with the ninja she asked for. She looks at each one of them before stopping on Kakashi "Before sunrise tomorrow you all are to report here. Suna may have found something that may help Konoha. We are performing a spell that you all will be present for. You will guard the area where we will perform the spell; you are to make sure nothing disrupts us. You will also show caution to the person we are summoning. Dismissed." Tsunade said with a wave of her hand as all but Kakashi and Gai leave.

"We are summoning an ancient demon slaying Miko that was imprisoned in a Jewel. We are taking a chance summoning her and want you to be on guard should she prove dangerous. Naruto will be helping Gaara and I with performing the summoning spell so I want you near to where we will be working." Tsunade informed them before she returned her attention back to the scroll on her desk and the 2 ninja disappeared with a cloud of smoke.

Pairings Vote!!!

Kagome/Sasuke  
Kagome/Neji  
Kagome/Kiba  
Kagome/Kakashi  
Kagome/Gaara


	3. To Summons the Miko

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'

**Chapter Three  
To summons the Miko**

The sun began to rise as the group of ninja waited by the front of the Hokage tower as instructed from yesterday. Talking was murmuring between the ninja like a wildfire all wondering who or what it was they were summoning. Word got out that Naruto would be helping with the spell and the moment he joined them from after visiting Tsunade he was attacked with questions.

"Who are they summoning Naruto?" Ask Sakura as she walked towards Naruto.

"They just said some demon slayer miko from the feudal era that was imprisoned in some jewel" answered Naruto while watching everyone walk closer.

"Why was she imprisoned in this jewel?" asked Neji as he stepped over to Naruto.

Naruto looked to Neji "The scroll said it was the consequence of some wish she made."

"Well dope what was the wish?" asked Sasuke in an disinterested tone while crossing his hands over his chest.

"The scroll said that she wished for all evil demons to be moved to their own world or something like that." Naruto paused for a moment before continuing "it said that she could tame man eating wolf demons and that all sorts of demons desired to make her their mate but she was in love with this Inu hanyou. Sad story really" he finished while placing his hands behind his head.

"Inu Hanyou?" asked Kiba with Akamaru standing by his side listing with interest. It was well that his clan is descendent of Inu youkai clan from that time era.

"Yea half human half demon, it said they were lovers and best friends."

"Cool! She would probably know things my clan forgot about. Imagine if the hanyou she loved was the same hanyou that started my clan." Kiba said with a smirk while Akamaru barked.

"It matters not, here the Hokage comes and with Gaara." The voice of Neji was heard as everyone turns to see the approaching Hokage.

"Great you all made it. Alright follow me you know your duties. Do not let anything stop the spell once it started!" Tsunade said as she walked through the parting lines of ninja.

Tsunade took them to one of the empty training grounds and began to set up for the spell as the rest of the Ninja but Kakashi, Gai, Gaara, Naruto, Temari, and Kankuro dispersed.

It took a few moments to ready everything for the summoning spell once it was ready Gaara, Tsunade, and Naruto entered the circle.

Taking the jewel off his neck Gaara then placed it in the center of the summoning circle before kneeled down to his side of the circle ready to perform the spell.

Tsunade looked at both Gaara and Naruto before speaking "Now you do not need to say anything just feed the summoning seal with your chakra and ill do the rest." She said as she placed her hands in her section of the circle followed by both Naruto and Gaara.

The seal began to glow as the jewel lifted from its place in the center of the circle. "Release" Tsunade shouted over the growing winds. Mist began to leak from the jewel clogging there view of it, but they continued hoping this was a sign that it was working. There was a blinding light from within the mist forming and taking the shape of a person. They all watched with rapt attention.

"After 2000 years I am finally free!" they heard a beautiful soft feminine voice say before the now outlined shadow within the mist fell to the floor in what looked like a dead faint.

**0ooo0**

Hope was the only thing that kept her sane within her prison. Hope that one day she would be freed. As days bleed into years and years into centuries she still held onto her hope afraid that if she was to loose her hope then she would spiral down the path of insanity too emerged in her loneliness to pull out.

2 centuries and all she did to pass time was practice her miko powers and fighting techniques she had learned from the great Miko Midoriko who was also one of the founders of the Taijiya village Sango was from. Sango had also trained her to fight like a demon slayer before she was imprisoned within the jewel.

It was times like these that Kagome sat staring at the same pink sky that she seen every day since her imprisonment thinking about her friends and Inuyasha. She missed them all dearly, but she knew they would be long gone by now. And Inuyasha had probably moved on 'not that I blame him' was always her thought when she thinks about Inuyasha and his life now that she was no longer in it. After all he probably believed she was either sent home or dead. And now centuries later he was sure to have died of old age by now he was only a hanyou after all.

She could feel it the jewel pulling at her body and soul. 'What is this?' Kagome thought as she looked to the same pink sky she seen for the last 2000 years. Kagome looked down to her body and seen a white mist coating her, dragging her some where. It was then that Kagome knew someone found out how to release her!

"After 2000 years I am finally free" she said before her eyes rolled behind her head and her world turned black.

As the mist cleared they were granted with a sight they did not expect to see. When someone says demon slayer miko they expected to see a middle aged woman littered with battle scars not an 18-20 year old woman who was also exceedingly beautiful.

Naruto, Kankuro, Kakashi, and even Gaara stared dumbly at the beautiful woman that seemed to shine with inner light even while she was unconscious. She wore an old style fighting Kimono with what looked like ancient armor. Her long raven colored hair laid around her and looked to reach her knees.

"Ok someone needs to take her to the hospital wing; it looks like she just passed out." Tsunade said after she checked the girl's vitals then stood and looked to Kakashi "Tell the ninja that they can cease now that the spell is complete. If they have anything to report send them to my office." Tsunade said before turning and walking away from the fallen girl and the prone males. 'Things are going to get interesting around here real soon' she chuckled inwardly eager for entertainment.

Naruto turned to look at the remaining people in the field "So who's going to take her?"

Kakashi really did not want to take her; it wasn't that he was opposed to carrying a beautiful woman because he wasn't. No he was worried about what she would do if she woke up while he carried her. This woman was supposed to be a warrior of the old ways her kimono and armor proved that. No he was not going to carry a demon slaying warrior princess that was just freed from a 2000 year imprisonment; it was simply not good for ones health. "Why you are Naruto!" Kakashi said while giving the boy a slap in the back his only visible eye crinkling in what looked to be a smile.

"What! Why me? Why not you or Gaara or even Kankuro! I don't think it should be me! I mean come on she is a demon slayer and what am I? A vessel of a demon what if her powers try to attack me while she sleeps?" Naruto said raising a good point. Which only left 3 potential carriers Kakashi, Kankuro, and the Ex vessel Gaara.

Totally dismissing the notion that he would carry anyone Gaara turned and began his walk out of the training groups. Leaving the leering of Kankuro and Kakashi, knowing the look in the sand nin's eyes Kakashi went and picked up the girl.

**0ooo0**

As Kakashi brought the miko to the hospital Naruto was once again approached and questioned by his comrades. It would seem that everyone wanted news on exactly what it was that was summonsed.

"So Naruto what happened?" asked Sakura as she approached him. Once Gai-sensei had come and told them it was over they all went to the one person they knew they could get answers from.

"The summons was a success. Though she fainted as soon as she was released I can really blame her though, she said one sentence before she fainted."

Pairings Vote!!!

Kagome/Sasuke - 5  
Kagome/Neji - 7  
Kagome/Kiba - 7  
Kagome/Kakashi - 18  
Kagome/Gaara - 22


	4. I’m Awake

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'

** b Chapter Four  
I'm Awake /b**

A white ceiling was the very first things she saw as she opened her eyes. "Am I really free?" she whispered to herself while laying on her back staring at the ceiling. The sound of someone clearing their throat made her turn her head in the direction of the sound and was surprised to see a silver haired man "Hello".

Kakashi had just placed the girl in the bed and turned to walk out the door to inform the Hokage that she was in a room when he heard her speak. He turned and seen her staring at the ceiling as if she was hallucinating. He cleared his throat to gain her attention and when she looked his way he was enthralled; her eyes were so… he could not even find the words to do it justice. He had never seen pink eyes before and it seemed to shine so bright. "Hello Miko-sama, I will alert the Hokage that you have awoken." He said as he turned to exit the room.

"Hokage?" Her soft questioning voice stopped him just outside the door.

Kakashi turned "The Hokage is the leader of this village and one of the people who freed you" he informed her before leaving once again to inform the Hokage that she had woken up.

Kagome returned her stare direction back to the ceiling once the silver haired man left, all the while her mind tried to wrap around the fact that she was no longer in the jewel. It has been so long since she has seen anything but that clearing and that sky, it was almost overwhelming. The thought of having someone to talk to had her sitting up with a smile 'Gods it has been so long since I held a conversation of any kind.' She could hardly wait to gain some interaction and was slightly nervous.

A soft knock alerted her that this Hokage person had arrived at her room.

** b o000o /b**

Kakashi exited the room the old fashion way knowing should he go 'poof' she would likely freak out. So once he left her room he performed a teleportation jutsu to reach the Hokage quicker.

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk within her office reading over piles of parchments franticly. 'Gods we are so behind!' she thought while going through the scrolls. Ever since she had taken on the roll of outer border patrol of the village the paperwork just seemed to pile up. She was reading through a scroll that offered an alliance of sorts for protection of their village. The scroll was from a civilian village, they proclaim lodgings, food, and weapons for any Konoha ninja that passes by their village in exchange for protection. Much of the scrolls were like this 'To bad we barely have means to protect our selves.' She thought with the shake of her head placing the scroll in a while to the side with others of its like.

i Poof /i

The sound of Kakashi's teleportation jutsu sounded in the otherwise quiet room alerting the Hokage to his presence. "Kakashi?" Tsunade asked wondering why he was here.

"The miko has awoken. I suggest we see her in her room, it would seem she was still disoriented." Kakashi said while standing in the same place he teleported too. With that they both left to visit the miko.

When they reached the room the miko was still staring at the ceiling sitting up on the bed not even noticing they were there. Tsunade knocked on the door lightly to gain her attention and when the girl looked her way she entered the room. "Hello I am Tsunade the Hokage of this village."

Kagome smiled nicely at the big breasted blonde woman and replied in the kind "Hello Lady Tsunade. I am Kagome the Miko no Shikon." Kagome finished with a slight nod of her head while turning her body towards the woman now standing by the bed.

"Kagome I am aware that you have been sealed within that jewel for a long time and I will be glad to help you adjust whether or not you can help us with our problem." Tsunade paused thinking about where to continue from there.

She did not have to worry however because Kagome spoke then "Problem?" she questioned wanting more information then what was given in the last statement.

"Yes our country has become overridden with demon. We are ninja and" she moved to continue but Kagome stopped her understanding the problem completely now.

"I understand. Ninja are not trained to deal with demon nor do you have the weapons needed. I am just guessing here and feel free to let me know if I'm wrong, but you would like me to train some of your ninja in the art of demon slaying?" Kagome asked the woman all the while smiling kindly.

"Ah, yes. That is what we were hoping." Tsunade replied telling Kagome she was correct in her observation.

"I will agree to such, but it will in no way be easy. I will repay my debt to your village by training shinobi of my choosing in the ways of demon slaying. Not everyone has what is takes to be a demon slayer so I will chose a few from your top ranks, because you are in need of immediate action the training will be done with a hands on approach. It will be dangerous. There is much that we will need that ninja do not usually have such as armor and weapons, but I will see to that once I see the remains of the youkai that was taken down." Kagome said while moving to stand she really wanted to get out and see the sky 'a blue sky' she thought while standing.

"Why would you need to see the remains?" asked Kakashi though Tsunade was thinking the same.

Kagome turned to Kakashi after grabbing her armor "I would need to see the materials I have for armor and weapons of course. All demon slayer weapons are made from bones of demon and the reason for this is simple. As you may have noticed sometimes your weapons do not stick and pretty much bounce off the demon, well weapons made from demon bone will insure that does not happen while we are in battle. And as for armor well anything that is made now would only suffice under human standards with human attackers it will not stand up against a demon who is superior in strength, speed, and agility."

"That's fine. You will be taken to the burial grounds whenever you are ready." Tsunade said to Kagome happy to be finished with this business.

"I would like to see it now if possible. I will have to purify the burial grounds if I do not it will attract all kinds of youkai. Then I will need to set up barrier seals along the boundaries of the village to keep youkai out. I will do this before I set out with the ninja I choose for training. I have things I need to pick up, I need to venture higher into the mountain lands then go towards the center of the island. If there is time I will go west, if my ally is still alive he will prove useful when training your shinobi he is Taiyoukai after all. And if he is not alive there is things within his castle I will need to get." Kagome said the last part more to herself then anyone else.

"What is a Taiyoukai? And how long would the absence be?" asked Tsunade unfamiliar with the term she used for this 'ally' of hers.

"Taiyoukai and Daiyoukai means great demon any demon able to take on a humanoid form would be considered this, but Taiyoukai means he rules over his own lands which happens to be the Western Lands. At least back in feudal Japan he did." Kagome replied to her questions the best she could with a memory as out of date as hers. Shaking her head she continues "all that kind of stuff will be included in the training. You know the 'know thy enemy and all'."

"That is fine. Kakashi make sure Kagome is escorted to the burial grounds and I will alert my top ranked ninja to report here in 5 hours that should be enough time to accomplish what you wish and get something to eat." Tsunade said before she turned and walked out the door, but not before hearing Kagome's happy voice.

"Ahhh food! God I have not eaten in 3 centuries, I think I would like to eat first." Kagome said her mouth moving to smile

Nodding Kakashi smiled though you could not tell "I know this nice ramen stand I could bring you to, and I can get you an escort while you eat." He said watching as she buckles her armor into place.

"Hai, in my line of duty you can never be too safe after all the barriers are not yet up and a youkai could come by at any minute." She pauses for a moment before continuing "Though the true outfit is much different." Kagome added in an after thought while remembering Sango and her outfit.

Tilting his head curiously he asks "What is the normal wear for a demon slayer?" he was interested because they used demon bones for armor as well as weapons so what would their cloths be like?

"do you have leather here?" she asked and he nodded they did have leather but it was expensive. "Picture a leather body suit, but made with special stretchy material that mends itself. Though I never liked the get-up I like my fire-rat fighting kimono much better! It is a slight armor, fixes itself, cleans itself, and is so easy to move in!" Kagome adds happily while turning to him and following him out the door.

"Fire rat? Is that a type of demon skin?" he asked whatever it was did sound useful and he found it intriguing that the ancient taijiya used demon bones and hides to protect themselves against the very thing they hunted.

"Hai, the fire rat is also fire resistant if one were to use there haori or jacket if you will to cover themselves while under attack they would live provided they covered all of their selves with it. It had saved mine and many others lives with it." Kagome said as they walked down a main village street.

The streets were crowded with people all moving to get some where. Kagome noticed the stares they received 'no doubt wondering who I am' she thought as she returned her gaze in front of her.

"Kakashi-sensei!" a voice from behind them yelled and Kakashi turned to see Naruto jogging towards them.

"Ah, Naruto where are you heading this nice evening?" Kakashi asked with his only visible eye creasing in what others could only assume was a smile.

"I was going to Ichukaru." Naruto said to Kakashi before turning to Kagome "Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage! Believe it!"

Kagome looked at the hyper blonde with a smile which turned into a slight frown when she noticed the seal before she smiled brightly again. 'I will have to think on this seal later' Kagome thought because they sealed looked messy to her. "Hello Naruto I'm Kagome the Miko no Shikon. And I feel honored to be in the presence of a future leader." Kagome said with a smile and a slight bow.

Naruto blushed lightly 'finally someone who does not laugh at my goals!' he thought happily while smiling brightly at the girl.

"Yes well Naruto that is where we are heading right now. Why don't you show her to the stand and tell the cook it is on the hokage's tab! I have other things that need attending to." Kakashi said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke before Naruto could respond.

"That was cool!" Kagome said in awe looking to the place Kakashi was just a second ago "My teleportation is not so flashy or fun looking!" Kagome said the last part with a small pout.

"You know teleportation jutsu from ancient times?" Naruto asked excitedly wanting too see the difference between then and now "Can I see it?"

"Sure, though I know not what this jutsu is you speak of. I sort of just fade in or out. See?" Kagome said as she walked on but her body just faded from sight as she walked only to appear on the other side of him still walking.

"That looks so cool and it would be better for sneaking up on someone. You have to teach me that!" he said excitedly while bouncing down the street.

Kagome smiled "I am unsure at the moment if you have the magic's needed to perform that spell, but if you do sure." Kagome said as they walked into a small food place to sit in a booth.

"Magic's?" Naruto asked sounding rather doubtful and thinking 'how can she not know what a jutsu is'.

"Yes that was my Miko magic that I used to perform the teleportation spell. And anyway I don't believe you could have holy powers, it would be rather impossible for you." Kagome started before she was cut off.

"Impossible? How is it impossible?" Naruto asked not really understanding why it would be impossible to house the same powers as her.

"Well for starters that seal on you would never have stuck if you had holy powers because your body would have purified it. If you had holy powers then your soul would not have allowed foreign things to be placed within your body be they poison or another soul. I recognize the seal that was placed upon you, but it was done wrong." Kagome said as they sat in the booth waiting for their food.

"Wrong? You know about the seal that was placed on me? How?" Naruto asked happy to get some answers because when it came to the seal no one wanted to speak of the technicalities.

"Hai, the sealing was done by someone who did not have the holy powers to perform it. It probably took the persons life because the spell would have overwhelmed their soul. The first stage was completed but not the second. You are the avatar form of the demon though you are still yourself. Let's see how can I put this? Ok because the caster did not have the right powers to complete the spell casted the demon that was sealed within you would be stuck in the same state it was in when sealed. So if the demon was in a rage then the demon is stuck in this state." Kagome said while nodding her head agreeing with herself.

"So because the wrong powers were used on sealing jutsu the demon is stuck in the same mood it was in when the jutsu was sent?" asked Naruto trying to understand what she said.

"Yes that's it. Also being an avatar you should be able to access the powers of the demon within, but because the sealing was not placed totally you are unable to do this." Kagome explained the best she could.

"But I can use the chakra of the demon" Naruto said not understanding completely what she meant.

"I am not talking about channeling the demons aura, but I am speaking of using his natural powers. Depending on the breed of kitsune sealed within you, you'd be able to control the same element as the kitsune inside of you. Though all kitsune specialize in illusions." Kagome said to Naruto as their food was brought to them. "Thank you" Kagome said to the waiter with a smile excepting the food happily. "I am willing to help you secure your seal so you can draw on the youki without it hurting you." Kagome said with a smile to the blonde hyper kit.

"Really? You could help me?" Naruto asked with stars in his eyes.

Kagome laughed "hold on there I am unsure if I will have the time soon because your Hokage wishes me to train some of her ninja to be demon slayers and I will be quiet busy with that." Kagome said before she began to eat. "Oh so good! It has been centuries since I have had any ramen!" Kagome said with enthusiasm.

Naruto laughed "Ramen is the best!" he said as he shoveled the ramen into his mouth not noticing Kagome had now stopped eating and was watching him.

Kagome sat watching Naruto eat and it was the mirror image of when Inuyasha ate his ramen. It took everything she had not to burst out laughing it was surreal that there was another out there with the same love of ramen as Inuyasha.

"Disgusting" a cool baritone disinterested voice sounded from behind Kagome and Naruto looked up with a scowl.


	5. Sasuke

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'

** b Chapter Five  
Sasuke /b **

He had wondered when the rest of his friends were going too conveniently 'pop-up' out of no where. It was funny because earlier when he asked no one wanted to come with him, but now that he is with the very person everyone is interested in hearing about they were sure to show up. This was the very thing he was thinking as he heard that voice of course it had to be the bastard. "Sasuke-teme" Naruto said as he scowled at his best friend.

_ i Sasuke and Naruto had a very special relationship and a bond stronger then blood brothers. They insult each other and challenge each other to be better it was a bond strengthened with a similar goals. Naruto wanted to one day be Hokage and prove to the village that shunned him that he was worthy. He wanted to be noticed as something other then the Kyuubi demon that once attacked the village. Sasuke wanted to avenge his clan and prove to everyone that he was stronger then his brother. Sasuke had to live in Itachi's shadow while his parents were still alive and he was often ignored for the more talented Itachi. /i _

Sasuke made eye contact as Naruto called him "teme" and lifted his lip "dope". He replied before turning his eyes to the girl sitting with Naruto. She had long raven colored haired, she was wearing what looked to be ancient armor, she also had a katana strapped to her waist, and she was wearing an elegant red and white fighting Kimono that looked to be made from the finest silks.

Seeing his friends attention no longer on him and now on the girl Naruto introduced "Kagome this is Sasuke Uchiha he is a team mate of mine." Naruto said knowing that Sasuke would not introduce himself.

Kagome turned her head for the first time since Sasuke made his appearance and with a smile and a nod she introduced herself "I'm Kagome Higurashi, but just call me Kagome."

Sasuke looked at the girl and nodded in return slightly before speaking the reason he had shown up "I was sent here by Kakashi-sensei to take you to the demon burial grounds."

Kagome smiled and nodded "great" she said as she studied the information his aura gave her. 'Strange' Kagome thought as she looked into his aura and found a demonic taint. But the taint was foreign to him like it was placed there. "There are just all sorts of interesting people here in this village isn't their Naruto?" Kagome said while looking Naruto in the eyes.

He gasps slightly "You can see it too?" he asked in a whisper to which Sasuke narrowed his eyes at.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes 'what does he mean 'you can see it too?' what does she see?' Sasuke thought while looking back and forth from Kagome to Naruto.

"I mean the curse, you can see it?" Naruto added in a whisper after a moment of silence.

Sasuke turned to Kagome sharply as she smiles at him kindly "Yes, my eyes can see many things, but what my eyes do not tell me my senses do." Kagome said out loud before she switched to her thoughts 'whatever that curse is; it's multiplying normally dormant energies. And it looks as a possession seal of some kind was started but never finished. It could be dangerous for him.' She thought as she slid out of the seat to stand beside Sasuke. "Naruto are you coming or staying?" Kagome asked with a curious tilt of her head as she looks at Naruto.

"Umm, give me a minute and I'll come" Naruto said as he shoveled the rest of his food down his throat. Once finished he moved to stand only to hear a soft feminine chuckle. Naruto looks at Kagome "What?" he asked in a not happy way because he thought she was making fun of his eating habits like everyone else.

Covering her mouth while she quiets her chuckles "nothing. You just remind me of someone when you do that." Kagome said as she moved to leave the ramen stand.

"So why do you need to see the demon burial grounds?" Asked Naruto as they walked through the city towards the cemetery area of the village to cave they put the demon bones in.

"I would like to see what supplies I would have for armor and weapons. Plus I need to purify the area or it will continue to draw demons towards your village." Kagome said in an all to chipper tone.

"Oh that's right, you're going to be choosing some ninja for special training." Naruto said as he walked down the road with his hands in his pocket.

"Yes. It would seem that because of the lack of demons the way of the slayer were no longer taught. Leaving humans to live in ignorance you are lucky you are ninja if this was a normal village the whole place would be a field of carnage by now." Kagome said as they walked through a gate of some kind.

"We are here" Sasuke said as he continued to walk towards the far end where the cave housing the dead demon was kept.

Kagome walked into the cave and looked around, it was a small cave with maybe 7-10 carcasses of lower level demons. Kagome turned to Naruto "You may want to step outside of the cave. The both of you, my powers will hurt you when I unleash them." Kagome said with her back to them.

Naruto looked to Sasuke as if to say lets go, but when he refused to move Naruto spoke "well lets go".

Sasuke looked at Naruto "He powers will not harm me I do not house a demon spirit." Sasuke said in a disinterested tone towards Naruto.

"While that may be true Sasuke-san, you have something far more dangerous in you then a spirit of a demon." Kagome said calmly while turning to look at Sasuke.

"My cursed seal can not be more dangerous then an actual demon spirit" he challenged thinking he knows all, but he will soon find out that he does not.

"It is not the curse its self that will pose a problem Sasuke-san. It is the effect of the curse on your blood that will cause the problem. Naruto-san does not have demon blood rushing through his veins, but you Sasuke do." Kagome said while looking Sasuke in the eyes willing him to understand.

"What do you mean Kagome?" asked Naruto confused; he could not understand how Sasuke could have demon blood in him.

"I mean somewhere probably centuries ago a hanyou was born into his family. Hanyou married or mated if you will a human. Then the child of that union had another and so on down the line until finally the demon blood was so diluted it became dormant. Something within the curse is multiplying the demon gene. You must have noticed that you are faster, stronger, and heal at an abnormal rate for a human did you not?" Kagome asked looking to Sasuke as he glowered at her.

"Whatever" Sasuke said as he turned and followed Naruto out of the cave.

Kagome sighed as she turned towards the bones, she then places her hands in prayer like format and whispered a few choice words then a pink barrier erected at the entrance of the cave to protect the watchers. She then out stretches her arms as if to embrace something palms facing each other. It took slight concentration before a pink orb appeared in the enter of the area between her palms. Closing her hands over the pure miko ki Kagome kneels to the ground thrusting the miko ki into the ground of the cave. The pink shimmer of her power began to coat the walls then finally the bones until all was glowing slightly pink. Once she was satisfied that everything was complete she placed her hands in prayer like form again and concentrated. The pink shimmers of the cave walls, ground, and bones began to fade. One all of her power was back within her she dropped the barrier and walked out of the cave to meet Naruto and Sasuke.

"Wow Kagome what was that?" Naruto asked egger to know something he may be able to do.

"Oh that?" Kagome said with a goofy smile and a wave of her hand "It was nothing! All I did was form my miko ki into a ball and allowed to do as it will. Miko Ki has but one goal and that is to purify youki or tainted objects so all it did was coat the inner cave with my powers purifying everything even the air within." Kagome said as she walked back towards the gates of the cemetery grounds. "I will need one of you to get me some blank sutra papers so I can form the barrier for the village, Oh and some ink and a quill." Kagome said as she walked out of the gate.

"I will return" Sasuke said as he jumped away to get the things she needed. Seeing that his job was done he wanted to get away, there was just something about her. Something that made him feel like no one ever had; it was like she had this draw to her that he could not resist.

"Well until he comes with the things I can show you around Konoha?" Naruto asked as they continued their walk.

"That would be nice Naruto-san" Kagome said with a smile as he led her through the streets towards the center of the village.

'This must be the village's equivalent of "downtown"' Kagome thought as she looked around at all the merchants and restaurants that were in the village center. Kagome followed Naruto as he spoke pointing out all the place he deemed worthy until a familiar scent reached her and made her stop on the spot. 'Flowers' Kagome thought with a dreamy smile; it has been so long since she had seen a true flower and wanted to visit that shop now. Kagome looked around her for the source of the scent and soon found the flower shop and with a happy smile she walked into the store.

Roses, lilies, orchards all her favorite flowers here in one room. She was about to approach the lilies when a voice stopped her.

"Hello welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop my name is Ino may I help you find something?" asked a blonde with long hair, she had her bangs brushed to one side covering her eye.

Kagome turned to the girl and smiled "No I was just looking. Names Kagome by the way" Kagome said while offering a hand of friendship.

"Nice to meet you, are you knew here in Konoha, I don't think I have seen you before." Ino asked while taking the offered hand with a smile.

"Ah do I really stick out so much?" Kagome sighs "I guess it can't be helped. Yes I am new here, this is my first time in your village."

"Did you travel here from far? It's not really that safe anymore for travelers since recent activities." Ino said in concern while raising Kagome curiosity at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked hoping the girl would continue. She needed information on what she would be dealing with.

"Oh you know the demons. It has become unbelievable as of late attacks happening almost everyday all because of some stupid organization that had dreams of grandeur." Ino said sourly as her lip lift in a sneer at the mere memory.

"Tell me about this organization. What was there goal by summoning the demons? How were they able to do so? I know for a fact that summoning at such a grand scale would be close to impossible. The power they would need for such a summoning could only come from ancients and all the ancients I know would not help him willingly." Kagome said the last part more to herself then anyone else but Ino heard her all the same and was curious.

"They called themselves the Akatsuki. They were a group of missing nin working together to create the ultimate attack that they thought could immediately destroy any village they wanted. They works out of the village hidden in the rain. It was their goal to capture the tailed beasts then use them for mass destruction. How ever something happened, the sealed beasts got free and killed them all. We have not seen nor heard from the sealed beasts since. How do you know so much about what it would take for the summoning?" Ino asked after answering the questions the girl presented.

Kagome looked at Ino with a slight tilt of her head "I am a Miko it is my business to know. I probably know some of the more powerful ancients in existence and I am the last Taijiya/Miko alive."

Pairings Vote!!!

Kagome/Sasuke - 16  
Kagome/Neji - 18  
Kagome/Kiba - 27  
Kagome/Kakashi - 32  
Kagome/Gaara - 36


	6. Enter Team Gai

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'

**Chapter Six  
Enter Team Gai **

Naruto was freaking out almost literally pulling out his hair "Oh no I lost her! How can you loss a person in such short amount of time?" he asked himself piteously while looking for raven hair and armor. "I mean how hard can it be to find someone where actual armor!" he shouted at himself 'I am so dead!' he thought knowing the Tsunade-baabaa will kill him when she finds out it was him that lost her. "Kagome!" Naruto yelled hoping she would hear him, only he was not so lucky.

"Naruto!" a male voice yelled from somewhere within the crowd of people. Naruto stopped and turned towards the direction of the voice hoping it was someone who could help him before he gets killed. "Oi fuzzy brows, Come here I need some help" Naruto yelled as he saw the miniature Gai also known as Rock Lee.

Rock Lee jogged towards Naruto the rest of his team in tow. "Hey Naruto what's up?" Rock Lee asked as he stopped in front of Naruto.

"I am so dead! I lost her and now Tsunade-baabaa will kill me!" Naruto was cut off of his rant by his friend.

"Whoa there Naruto, who did you loose?" Rock Lee asked as his teammates stepped up beside him all waiting for Naruto to answer.

"I lost Kagome! I mean come on, how could I loose a woman wearing armor and not to mention beautiful! She would stick out like a sore thumb. I need to find her before Tsunade-baabaa finds out!"

Striking a heroic pose Rock Lee shouted "You can count on us Naruto! We will find her with the power of our YOUTH!" he finished with thumbs up and a sparkling smile just like his sensei would have done.

"Oh thank god! Neji you could find her no problem with your eyes! I mean she sort of glows. I can see it and I don't even have your eyes." Naruto finished looking hopefully at Neji.

Neji looks at Naruto "Why can you not track her through scent?" Neji asked knowing that because of the Kyuubi he had a great sense of smell.

Naruto chuckles while rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment "well she does not have a scent. She is hiding it some how, I think it maybe part of her training as a demon slayer or a miko. Anyway wouldn't you want to meet the very person that will be training a few hand chosen shinobi in the way of demon slaying?" Naruto asked slyly knowing that if that did not catch their attention then this will "She was the one that the Hokage, Gaara, and I summoned out of that jewel thing."

Naruto watched as the light of curiosity entered the eyes of all 3 of the Team Gai ninja. "Hm, fine" Neji said as he closed his eyes only to open them with a "Byakugan!" veins protruded from his temple as his hereditary trait made itself known.

It only took a moment before he seen the 'light' as Naruto had explained it and it was something amazing. He had never seen or heard anything like it in his life "she is in the flower shop with Ino" Neji said to Naruto while dispelling his Byakugan and walking towards the shop she was located in. He was curious about her and that light she excluded, it was not chakra he could tell that much but he was unsure to what it actually was.

"Great! Thanks Neji!" Naruto said as he followed Neji to the flower shop 'now that I think of it, it was around there that I noticed her missing.' Naruto thought with a shake of his head 'sometimes I could be so dense!' he thought as they walked towards the flower shop.

Kagome was still in the flower shop, but the talk was a lot less intense. Ino was filling her in on the village gossip. Who liked whom, who hated whom, who the perverts were and all that stuff. Kagome was warned against liking that Sasuke boy because he was the boy that Ino like. She was warned that Kakashi had a not so pure past time. She was also informed to never treat Naruto to ramen because his appetite would not only bankrupt her, but disgust her as well. Kagome just laughed knowing that she had already had the pleasure of eating ramen with Naruto. Ino also told her that Naruto was off limits because her friend Hinata was in love with him. This leads them to the current conversation 'the available hotties of the village' or so Ino dubbed them.

"There is the destiny and fate believer Neji he is of the Hyuuga clan and is considered a genius and really strong. There is also Kiba he is of the Inuzuka clan he is funny and hot, but he is just too attached to his dog. Lets see there is also Shikamaru Nara of the Nara clan he is really smart but lazy. There is also Shino Aburame if you can get past all those nasty bugs then I guess he could be considered cute. You should really decide who you want soon because they are the top ninja and could be taken off the market at anytime because they are highly desirable." Ino said to a blushing Kagome "Are you blushing?" Ino asked with an amused tone.

Kagome chuckled "I am not interested in taking anyone off the 'market' as you put it. I am not one to jump into relationships no matter how good looking. Gaining a mate or lover is the last thing on my mind right now ninja or not my life would be hard for them to handle. Plus I have been imprisoned in a Jewel for 2000 years so men are the last thing I am interested in." Kagome said to Ino as she laughs at Kagome's face expressions.

"2000 years without boys and they are the last things on your mind! I think if it was me I would probably jump bones with the first hot guy I see!" Ino started but was interrupted.

"Good thing she isn't you Ino" the voice of Naruto was heard as he walked into the flower shop. He had heard a little bit of their conversation as he neared the door. "And you! I have been looking all over for you" Naruto said pointing to Kagome as she smiled at him.

"Well Naruto you obviously were not looking hard enough because if you were you would have known to look for my aura. After all it would be the only one like it in the area." Kagome said in a chastising tone while approaching Naruto. "It was nice to meet you Ino-san" Kagome said over her shoulder as she reached Naruto.

"Aura?" Naruto asked confused by the term.

Kagome looked at him aghast "you mean to tell me that you don't even know what an aura is?" Kagome asked as they walked through the door towards the outside.

"No I don't think I have ever heard of that word before." Naruto responded while rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Geez if you ninja don't even know how to sense aura's then how do you tell how powerful an opponent is or if they are even human?" Kagome asked all the while thinking how that was the very first think she learned in miko training, but even Sango could sense aura's.

"You could tell that just by looking at the person?" Naruto asked intrigued as he walked towards the people who helped him find her.

"Yes Naruto that was how I was able to tell what you held inside of you, or the fact that Sasuke had that seal thing. You could also tell how much power the person houses or demon for that matter. Every person as their own aura and they each give off a specific feel." Kagome said as they came to a stop in front of 3 more people.

"This is Kagome, Kagome this is Tenten, Neji, and Rock Lee." Naruto introduced once they met up with them.

"Nice to meet you" Kagome said with a nod of her head before turning her eyes to the one called Rock Lee "Naruto tell me, why did your Hokage tell me that no monks or miko's had been born in centuries when it is obviously not true?" Kagome asked Naruto while looking at Rock Lee; well she was not looking at him directly but more around him.

"What do you mean? There have not been any monks or miko's known in centuries" Naruto answered while looking from Kagome to Rock Lee the person who held her attention now.

"So you mean to tell me they do not know? This boy is a monk and a fairly powerful one as well. I did not know any better I would say he was a descendant of Miroku, his power is comparable maybe a reincarnation?" Kagome said as she went off into thought.

"You mean that fuzzy brows here is a monk with holy powers?" Naruto almost laughed "I mean he can't even use chakra how could he have the same powers as you?" Naruto asked looking at Kagome wide eyed as the rest of them just stared at her dumbly.

"Reincarnation?" Neji questioned interested in what she had to say. Was it true that Rock Lee was the reincarnation of this monk she knew? Were they destined to reunite even after the death of this monk?

"I would have to take a closer look at his soul, but I am sure of the power I feel. He is a monk. He must start his training soon his powers are dormant now, but should he need them they will activate and he could end up killing Naruto or someone else he does not wish too. Untrained holy powers are dangerous his chakra is not non existent either Naruto they are just being used up. His chakra is keeping his power under control which is why it looks as if he has so little." Kagome said to Naruto before turning to the quiet boy "I could help you realize your potential." She offered with a smile.

"Really? I have holy powers? What are holy powers?" he asked not knowing what they are he had never really known anything about monks or their special powers.

"Ohh Kagome do the fade thing! No do the pink ball thing! No do something new! Yes something new!" Naruto exclaimed happy that he will get to see a new technique that Kagome can do.

Kagome received an evil glint in her eyes and a totally sardonic smile graced her face as the others stepped back in surprise "Oh I wish that Inu boy was here" Kagome started off handily.

"Why" Naruto questioned

Kagome just laughed while pulling out what looked to be a beaded necklace with fangs on it. "Because the last person to wear this was an Inu hanyou and it seemed fitting, but I guess a fox boy would do fine." Kagome chuckled at Naruto's now nervous face.

The others watched with curiosity as Naruto fidgeted and Kagome arranged the beads in her hand while lifting them to prayer form.

"Kagome wh-what are you going to do?" Naruto asked nervously while looking from the beads to Kagome.

"I was going to have you wear them anyway when I began to teach you what we spoke of earlier, but now's as good a time as any" she said as she began a chant.

They watched as the beads began to glow then separate then each bead took off flying towards Naruto. "AHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he tried to get away from the beads. He figured that if he hid behind Kagome they would get her instead of him, but he was wrong.

Naruto watched as the beads just went around Kagome and around his neck. "What the hell!" he questioned as he tried to pull them off "They won't come off" he said as he tried to pull them off.

Kagome chuckled turning to Naruto "They will never come off unless I take them off." She said before she turned to Rock Lee. This was the first spell I learned 'the spell of subjugation' this technique is used to subdue a demon. This spell comes in handy when a demon goes into a rage and you have to stop him and do not wish to kill him. This spell when activated literally knocked my hanyou friend from his rage each time he went into one."

"What does it do?" asked Naruto nervously it couldn't be good if it was strong enough to shock the sense back into a demon. "And why would I need it?" he asked clearly not happy with the situation.

"Well for the first thing if I was to fix your seal I would need a safety net of some kind. And I will just show you what it does. SIT" Kagome said then the necklace glowed and Naruto was forced face first into the ground.

"What the hell! That hurt" Naruto exclaimed as the watchers just laughed.

Kagome just waved her hand in front of her "Don't worry your not going to keep it. I will take it off each time we use it." She informed him before she whispered "but it is a great stress reliever"

"Whaa good take it off!" Naruto demanded as Kagome laughed and moved to remove the pesky necklace.

"Yea Inuyasha didn't like it either" Kagome said laughing while pulling the beads over his head then placing them back inside a hidden pocket within her kimono.

"That was neat Miss Kagome. You will teach me to do things like that?" asked Rock Lee when he got his laughing under control.

"Oh yes that and more." Kagome turned back to them with a smile.

"That would be wonderful thank you Kagome-san" Rock Lee said with a bow.

"No problem! Trust me I know what it is like to have power and not know how to use it. I can guarantee you will not find another teacher with as much experience as me. I am after all over 2000 years old."

Rock Lee coughed "2000 years old! You don't look a day over 20 if that, such YOUTH!"

Kagome turned to the boy at his side and whispered "Is he always so enthusiastic?"

The boy grunted not saying anything in response to her whispered question. It was a well known fact he was always like that and she would soon find out for herself.

When she heard the grunt she looked towards the face of the one she spoke to and that was when her eyes met the lilac pupil less eyes of Neji "wow what unique eyes you have" Kagome said as she looked at him. "I don't think I have ever seen eyes like yours. You don't seem blind?" Kagome said the last part more to herself then to anyone else, but she was aware they heard her especially after Naruto started laughing.

"Blind? Neji? Hahahaha. Neji probably has one of the best eyes in the village!" Naruto said to Kagome as she tilted her head in confusion and Neji nodded to Naruto's opinion. It was true after all.

"Really, Where I come from people with no pupils usually are blind that's why I thought… Never mind" Kagome shook her head then smiled "Humans must have evolved a lot over 2000 years." Kagome said absently to no one in particular. "It's a curious thing really to be able to see the changes in the world after so much time. Even when I was back in the feudal era it was something else to see the two different worlds. It was amazing to see how much humans learned over the span of 500 years, but it is nothing compared to now. Ninja in the feudal era were not able to do any of the jutsu I head about and in the time I was born in Ninja was an extinct line. So were demons for that matter, but I guess either they were in hibernation or they blended. This time however is the perfect blend of both times the wilderness of the feudal era and the technology of the modern era."

Naruto has been curious about her and wanted to ask a few things and since she brought it up now would be the perfect time to put at least one question to rest. "You know I was curious. How do you feel about being free again and in a time so far from your family?"

Kagome clicked her tongue while she thought about how to answer that question. "Well I am saddened that they are all surely dead, but it was my destiny to be different." Kagome said in response to Naruto's question, but he did not look like he would accept such a small explanation. Kagome sighed before continuing "I am sure I have descendants out their some where my brother must have had children some where along his life. I could not however approach them even if I had found them. My life is to dangerous to drag people into which is why I will train your ninja to slay demons then I will disappear." Kagome said to Naruto before continuing in a saddened tone "it is my fate to be alone. Death is all that awaits those that enter my life."

"What is so different between your life and the life of a shinobi?" This time it was Rock Lee that asked the question. This was something he had to know especially since it may become his life once he trains his powers.

"The jewel I was imprisoned inside is a very powerful ancient artifact that can enhance demons or tainted humans powers 100 fold. Once word gets out that I have returned I have no doubt that greedy demon will come in search of me. And it will only become worst when they learn that the jewel is no longer in that form." Kagome replied to his question the best she could.

"But if this Jewel was so wanted by demon then why was it so easy for Gaara to find?" Naruto asked as he recalled the story of how the jewel was found.

Kagome looked to Naruto before replying "The only thing I could think of was that whatever showed him where I was knew I was there. I was told that this Gaara controlled sand because he was once like you Naruto; the only thing I could think of was that the demon sealed within him knew me and where I was hidden. I know not what type of demon he had sealed within him so I am not sure who it was though I only knew a few 'good' demons." Kagome informed him of what she thought had occurred.

"I know what type of demon that was sealed within him and it was not a 'good demon'" Naruto exclaimed.

Kagome laughed "Ah Naruto, are you forgetting already what we spoke of while we were at that ramen stand? The seal could have done to that demon as it had done to yours. What type of demon was it Naruto do you know?" Kagome asked looking at Naruto waiting for his reply.

"Yes he had a raccoon dog sealed within him." Naruto answered while everyone silently wondered if she was correct 'did she really know the demon?'

"Hmm, raccoon dog huh? I only know one raccoon dog but he was a coward, but I guess a lot could change in 2000 years. I just can't see Hachie doing anything evil he was a friend and vassal of Miroku the monk. So it might not even be him it could be a child of his, that would be possible." Kagome thought out loud all the while answering the un asked question.

Neji looked at the girl taking in her features 'she does not look all that powerful or evil to be associating with demons' he thought before he voiced his question. "Do you make it a habit to befriend demons?"

Kagome looked at him sharply there was something in his tone she did not like. "I know many demons and not all of them are evil. I know a fox demon, a full blood inu Taiyoukai, a Inu hanyou, a Nekomata, 3 wolves, a raccoon dog, a flea demon, an old fire demon, a few panthers, a kappa, and a two-headed dragon. Those are the ones that were still alive when I was imprisoned so I was not counting any I knew that died in battle. It is just like humans to fear or hate what they do not understand." Kagome said looking to the Neji boy daring him to say something.

He didn't.

"Naruto we must find Sasuke-san so I can start the barrier and choose my team." Kagome said turning to Naruto as he nodded and they left the group.

"For a Miko she sure seemed to know a lot of demons!" Rock Lee exclaimed to his team mates still unsure what to think of her.

"I know it's weird. She is supposed to be a demon slayer, but yet she has demon friends." Tenten spoke for the first time since meeting Kagome.

"Matters not lets go." Neji said as he walked in the opposite direction of Naruto and Kagome. He was debating whether or not he would show up to recruitment. Did he want to learn anymore then he already knew about demons? He was unsure but what he did know was that learning to kill them would come in handy, of that he was sure.

0ooo0

Pairings Vote!!!

Kagome/Neji - 28  
Kagome/Kiba - 28  
Kagome/Kakashi - 41  
Kagome/Gaara - 42

Sasuke is off the pairing choice sorry to all those that wanted him! he just did not have enough votes to ever catch up to any of them. SO those of you that voted Sasuke vote for someone else.


	7. Barrier Construction

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'

**Chapter Seven  
Barrier Construction**

It did not take long for Kagome and Naruto to find Sasuke since he was on his way towards them with the asked for supplies.

"Thanks" Kagome said excepting the items Sasuke brought then she added "Can we go some where quiet so I can prepare the barrier seals?" Kagome asked looking to both Naruto and Sasuke.

"We can go to the library its always quiet in there" Naruto exclaimed happy to be of service.

Kagome smiled "That would be fine. I do not need to apply the spell until I actually set the seals where they belong. I guess if I have any parchment left I can set up trip wires before they even get to the barrier." Kagome said the last part more to herself then anyone else.

Once they reached the library Kagome, Naruto, and Sasuke all sat away from everyone for privacy and Kagome got to work writing the seals needed to produce the barrier she had in mind. Kagome knew that because a normal no demon seal barrier would stop Naruto from leaving or entering the village so she set a special one up. Speaking in a whisper Kagome informed them of her plan "Since a normal no demon barrier would stop Naruto or any other with demon taint such as you Sasuke from entering or leaving the village I will set up a special barrier. It will not stop all demon from entering only those with ill intent. That way Naruto and you would be able to enter and exit the village as missions call for. The barrier will stop any demon from entering that wished the village or any human for that matter harm would be denied entrance to the village. The barrier would hold until I die." Kagome said while looking from Naruto to Sasuke as she spoke.

It only took Kagome an hour before she had all the seals on the parchment ready to go. And once it was complete they all left the library towards the village gates to set up the barrier. Once they reached the gate Kagome turned to Sasuke "Someone should inform the Hokage that the barrier is being constructed now." Kagome turned to Naruto and finished what she was going to say "Naruto, I will also need the assistance of 2 people with no demon taint in their bodies, but I would like for that boy Lee to come as well and be witness to this since he will be learning this spell." Kagome said sending them both off with tasks to do.

Kagome wanted to get this over with as soon as possible because she still had to choose her team to train. It was tedious work and Kagome was going to send her shikigami to do it as long as they have guards to make sure no one attacks them then the barrier will be set up soon.

With a nod from both ninja they seemingly disappeared all off to do what they were instructed to do. Once they were gone Kagome sat on the ground with a sigh while getting her shikigami ready to be summons as soon as they arrive. This was another thing she wanted that boy to see done. Once her shikigami was ready to be summonsed she began to split the ofuda seals in two equal piles.

Once Kagome was finished she remained seated and waited for the return of the Naruto and Sasuke as well as the ninja she asked for.

**o000o**

Once Kagome told Sasuke what she wanted him to do he used a teleportation jutsu to transport himself to the Hokage tower. Once he was there he walked towards the Hokage's office to inform her that Kagome was ready to perform the barrier.

When he reached the door he knocked and entered when he heard the Hokage say "enter". Once he reached the desk of Tsunade he bowed and "Kagome sent me to tell you she is going to be performing the barrier spell soon." Sasuke said as he lifted himself from his bowing stance.

Tsunade lifted her head from the many scrolls on her desk to look at Sasuke "Ok, inform the KazeKage he may wish to be present for the spell. Dismissed" Tsunade said before once again burying her head in the mound of scrolls on her desk that she had been neglecting since the uprise in demon activity.

Once Sasuke left her office Tsunade released a soft sigh 'I hope this works. If it does it will save the leave village a lot of trouble.' she thought as she took a sip of sake from the cup on her desk.

Sasuke set out to find Gaara as the Hokage had asked wondering why he would want to witness something that was sure to be boring. 'Maybe he wanted her to set up one for his village too?' Sasuke thought as he came to a stop in front of the home Gaara bought in Konoha.

_Knock, Knock_

Sasuke waited for someone to answer his knock and did not have to wait long.

"Sasuke right?" a blonde haired woman answered the door and asked at his nod she continued "What's up?"

"The Hokage sent me to inform Gaara that Kagome will be putting the barrier up soon and she thought that he maybe interested in watching or something." Sasuke said while standing straight with his hands behind his back.

"Kagome? Huh that must be the name of the Miko." Temari said more to herself then to anyone else. "I will tell Gaara thanks Sasuke." Sasuke nodded and moved to turn and leave when Temari shouted "Oh wait!" When Sasuke turned to her again she continued "When and how soon will she be doing the barrier?"

"As soon as Naruto returns to her with the ninja she asked for. So any minute now." Sasuke said before turning and running back towards the gate.

Once Sasuke returned he noticed that Naruto had yet to return. "The dope ain't back yet?" he asked now sitting Kagome.

Kagome looked at him surprised "Wow that was fast. And no he has yet to return. It may take it a little while to find the people I asked for. Come sit I will explain what I will do before the others arrive." Kagome said while patting the area next to her.

Sasuke looked at Kagome then to the space near her before he nodded and moved to sit beside her. That is when he saw the 2 new pieces that were not there before and before "what is that?" he asked pointing to the weird cut out she had made awhile he was gone.

Kagome smiled 'I still have time' she thought before she spoke "I'll show you." Kagome picked up a blank sheet of parchment and began folding it and tearing at it hear and their until it was a copy of the ones she had already made. Kagome turned to Sasuke and before he could react she had pulled out a strand of his hair.

"Wha" Sasuke started but was shushed by Kagome before he could finish voicing his displeasure to her actions.

"Shh, just watch." Kagome said wrapping his hair around the paper she just made. It looked like a paper cut out of a person kind of.

Sasuke watched intently as her hands began to glow slightly then she tossed the paper. He watched as the paper took on a white glow as it sailed through the air only to flash and then dim to nothing. Sasuke gasped slightly while jumping to his feet 'she did not use a jutsu' he thought as he examined his clone. "What is it? How did you do it without Jutsu?" he was intrigued by her powers and wanted to know what else she could do.

Kagome stood to walk up to her shikigami Sasuke. "What is your name?" she asked her shikigami.

The Sasuke shikigami got down to one knee and said "what ever you wish it mistress." the real Sasuke's mouth dropped open in surprise "Hey! I would never" he never got to finish because Kagome cut him off with a chuckle.

"That it because it is not a clone of you Sasuke" Kagome said while patting the kneeling shikigami on the head "He is a shikigami and they are essentially puppets. His only purpose is to follow my orders. I purpose a game, I want you to hide in the trees down wind from here. I would like to see which; if any of the ninja coming would be able to tell the difference. It will be fun to know who is more in tuned to their surrounds and comrades to know an intruder when they see one." Kagome said looking at Sasuke with a smile on her face and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

With a grin of his own he nods and takes off down wind to watch the show from a safe distance.

With a chuckle Kagome turns to her shikigami "Your name is Sasuke. You view everything with a cold detachment. You do not speak much and when spoke to by others that are not me you answer with a grunt, a hm, or a hmph. You do not smile, laugh or any such thing. This is a test to see if they can tell you are not the real Sasuke. Also no calling me Mistress either it will blow your cover… Understood?" Kagome said to her shikigami as he nodded and crossed his hands over his chest taking a similar stance he had seen the other take just a moment ago. Kagome chuckled in reply 'this is going to be fun' she thought as she noticed Naruto had finally come back and with more then the few ninja she had asked for.

**0ooo0**

Naruto left heading towards team Gai knowing who he was going to ask since he was sent to retrieve fuzzy brows anyway. It was not hard to find them considering they were now being questioned by the few ninja that still had yet to see Kagome. He walked through the small crowd towards the center knowing that was where they were. He was first noticed by Lee and waved over.

"We were just talking about Kagome, where is she?" he asked looking around the crowd knowing that she was hanging with Naruto earlier that day.

"Actually she sent me to retrieve you. She wanted you to be present when she set up the barrier. She also needs 2 ninja to help her so I figured I would get Tenten and Neji since I was coming to get you anyway." Naruto said as to Lee as an excited gleam entered his eyes. 'Oh no' Naruto thought as he recognizes the look in Rock Lee's eyes.

_Three _

Two

One…. 

"She is going to show me a GRAND DISPLAY of her YOUTH!" Lee shouted while throwing a fist in the air as he spoke with enthusiasm.

Naruto rolls his eyes and turns to Neji and Tenten "She wants to do the barrier now so we have go." Naruto said before he attempted to leave the gathered number of Ninja that had been questioning the group.

Naruto did not get far when some of the gathered ninja made there intention to follow known. "Hey Naruto, so what's she like?" asked Kiba as Akamaru barked in agreement to wanting to know.

"Since your coming whether I want you to or not why don't you wait and see for yourself." Naruto sighed 'you would think she was famous or something' Naruto thought as he walked towards the gate of Konoha with a small mob in tow. 'I hope she does not get mad that so may had come' Naruto thought as the gates came in view and so did Kagome and Sasuke.

Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, and when they neared the gate they were joined by Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

One Naruto reached Kagome he gave her a sheepish smile hoping he did not anger her with all the people he brought back. Expecting Sasuke to comment on it he looked at him, but Sasuke said nothing.

"Naruto?" Kagome asked wanting to know why he brought so may people when all she asked for was 2 plus Rock Lee.

Chuckling nervously "he he he you see when I went to get Rock Lee and the 2 others you asked for they were with them and they wanted to meet you." Naruto finished while scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Lifting a curious brow "I see" Kagome said while looking at everyone of them one by one. "I am Kagome Higurashi the Miko no Shikon, Last Taijiya and true Miko alive." Kagome said while scanning the group coming to a stop at a red head with teal eyes "You are?" Kagome said while eying the gourd he held on his back Kagome could feel slight youki coming from it.

"I am Sabaku no Gaara KazeKage of the village hidden in the sand." Gaara responded as he stood beside his siblings. He found it weird that she would single him out for introduction first usually people would over look and ignore him because of fear. Even though he is no longer a vessel people still fear him because his control of sand never wavered even though he is now completely human.

'Completely human' it was still strange to him being fully human after being a vessel all his life.

Kagome looked at this 'Gaara' 'yet another handsome man' Kagome thought with a sigh. Man someone up there must hate me. Releasing me in a world full of handsome men when I have not had intimate activities for over 2000 years. 'God I am going to become a female Miroku if this continues.' Kagome shook her head to clear her not so innocent thoughts as she put on a smile "Well its nice to meet you Gaara." Kagome said before she turned to the rest of the group "well I would like to get introductions over with so I could get started" She said while looking at the group respectively.

As all this was going on her shikigami Sasuke stood beside her not talking or drawing attention to himself.

Since none of them looked to be ready to introduce themselves Kagome turned back towards Gaara and smiled once more before looking to the girl at his side wanting to get this over with Kagome starts "You are?"

And that seemed to be the trick as she introduced herself "Temari" the blonde with several ponytails said the Kagome's eyes turned to the next person in line.

"Kankuro" and so the introductions went until everyone had said their names and Kagome could at last get started.

"Ok lets get started. First Lee come stand beside me I want you to watch as I complete the barrier spell since this will be one of the things I will teach." Kagome said as she watched Lee exit the crowd to stand beside her. "Good. Now Sasuke please get the separate stacks of ofuda and the puppet papers please." Kagome continued looking to her shikigami Sasuke who still was not noticed as a fake.

Shikigami Sasuke walked towards the tree where Kagome had set up the piles of seals and the puppets. He picked them up keeping them separate and walked towards Kagome with them in his hands.

Kagome took the 2 paper puppets that were already wrapped in her hair and held them one in both hands. "I am assuming it was Neji and Tenten that you went to retrieve Naruto?" Kagome said looking to at Naruto as he nodded "Ok" Kagome said as she turned to speak with them "Please step forward so I do not have to speak over people." Kagome said to the pair as they walked in front of her. "All I need you two to do is make sure my puppets do not get attacked as they do what was assigned them." Kagome said as she concentrated her powers into her hands as she did to make the Sasuke puppet.

The group of gathered ninja stood watching intently as her hands began to glow none of them understanding what she meant by puppets. Some of them assuming she controlled puppets as Kankuro did with his chakra so they were not prepared when she tossed the paper puppets away from her and they began to glow brighter before they flashed and in the papers place was an exact replica of Kagome.

Smiling at her work Kagome took the seals from shikigami Sasuke and gave each one a stack "Place these around the border of Konoha at an equal distance apart then come back here once it is complete."

"Hai mistress" they both said as they glow bright and took to the air leaving with their ninja protector following.

"Wow Kagome how did you create those clones without a jutsu?" Naruto asked wide eyed and confused.

The other ninja were thinking the same thing except they knew it was not chakra she used.

"That Naruto was not a clone. It was a shikigami puppet. They are slightly stronger then your clones produced by jutsu. Though I do know another way to make a puppet that is much stronger and harder to kill. They make excellent sparing partners its just I had no time to carve one. And apparently they are good enough to fool you ninja." Kagome said waiting for someone to take the bait.

She was not disappointed "They would never be able to fool me! I am the greatest ninja in Konoha! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed with a wide grin.

A taunting grin graced the face of Kagome as she let out a small chuckle "Is that so?" At his enthusiastic nod she continues "then tell me Naruto why haven't you or any other for that matter notice that Sasuke here is not Sasuke?" Kagome asked with a raised brow while motioning to her shikigami.

Mouth agape Naruto sputters "I knew it was not the real Sasuke!" Naruto said while pointing to the fake Sasuke.

"Then why haven't you said anything dope?" the real Sasuke said as he appeared before the group.

Kagome cut them off before a fight could start "Well I mine as well dismiss the fake Sasuke before I have to tell the "Sasuke admirers that the fake Sasuke is not for sale and is in fact in a way a eunuch." Kagome said while laughing quietly at her joke and when no one else seemed to be laughing she turned to look at the now confused faces of the ninja and blanched "Don't tell me that none of you know what a eunuch is? There is no way that term could have been lost to time!"

The uninformed ninja just stared expectedly at her waiting for her to explain and once Kagome saw this she turned 5 shades of red. 'God I hope my shikigami are finished soon' Kagome thought as she began her explanation of what a eunuch is "Uh Well a eunuch is a male that, OH look! There back." Kagome said as she seen her shikigami return "Ok then back to business" Kagome said with a cheery smile as she clapped her hands together in prayer format then began to chant quietly under her breath.

The seals began to glow a bright pink simultaneously as a pink barrier became visible for a mere moment before disappearing once more. "All done! Now if you will excuse me I have things to do before I meet up with the possible recruits." Kagome said as she began to fade out of view until she was no longer there.

"Did she just skip out without telling us what a eunuch was?" someone from the back asked as Naruto started laughing.

"Ya it would seem she was to embarrassed to tell us what a eunuch was." Naruto said while laughing knowing that the next time they see her she was going to be ask once again what a eunuch was.

--

-

Pairings Vote!!!

Kagome/Neji-33  
Kagome/Kiba-33  
Kagome/Kakashi-48  
Kagome/Gaara-57


	8. Getting to Know you – Picking my team

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'

**  
Chapter Eight  
Getting to Know you – Picking my team  
**

Kagome practically flew down the street in an attempt to invade the question. Who knew that explaining to a bunch of ninja males what exactly a eunuch was could be so embarrassing? Not even mentioning the fact that they should know what it means already, I mean how many words can there be for a male with out his bits and pieces, bat and balls, twig and berries the list of comparisons go on and on. "They will just have to look it up in a dictionary!" Kagome said to herself as she sat under a tree in what looked to be a training field that was not in use for sometime.

"In an hour I will need to pick the ninja I will train and I have to have my miko eyes ready to see what talent there may be." Kagome said to herself as she got into a meditative position.

He was curious about her she was so different from any girl he had ever met. The way she talked, the way she walked, the way she carried herself with confidence the only kind of confidence that could be earned through battle. She was sure of herself and he found it amusing that even a girl of her standing could get as flustered as did by the gate. He like all the others did not know what the term she used meant, but he was able to sustain that it was something embarrassing and sexual because of the way she worded it.

She was strong that much anyone with eyes could see, but she was also so fragile looking. It was hard to believe that demons lived in fear of her; such a small young woman. He was also curious about how she came to be imprisoned within the jewel. Was she awake and conscious of the time passing or was it like only mere moments to her? Was she sealed then the next thing she knew she was released in some strange world? All these question about her he wanted answers to, but he knew none would come unless he spoke with her himself. It was that line of thought that lead him to track her down. Sometimes being born a Hyuuga had its advantages such as his Byakugan.

Once he activated his bloodline limit finding her was easy it was like searching for a flood light in the darkness. When he determined she was alone he walked towards the training ground he sensed her in. When he finally reached her she was seated under a tree meditating, but that was not what made his eyes widen. It was the fact that she was glowing and floating that made his eyes widen with shock. She look beautiful there glowing pink with her powers as an invisible wind playing with her hair he had never seen a sight like it. It was forcing him to look at the earth bound angel in a new light; he had never looked upon a female in such a way before. 

Sure he was a male and as such was susceptible to the urges of a normal male, but he had never before looked upon a female and saw his future. It was a strange feeling, that feeling of wanting something but unsure if he could have it. He knew she was unlike any girl he had ever come in contact with and if he was to be honest with himself he knew that if she was he would not be interested. But in that lies the problem he was unsure on where to go from here. He knew nothing about her; her experiences; what made her happy or sad he knew nothing about her. She was a complete and utter mystery to him, but he knew there was only one way to solve that problem. 'Now to step out of the bushes' he thought as he emerged from the tree line. 

Kagome knew he was there it was not something that could escape her notice when she was like this. Her senses were extremely heightened when she awakened her miko eyes so much so that she could sense every demon within a 50 mile radius so someone so close was unmissable. Kagome did however wonder when he was going to announce himself rather then stand in the bushes watching her. She was curious about him he had the most interesting eyes she had ever seen on a human. 

The sounds of him walking out of the bushes met her ears "Hello Neji" Kagome said not once opening her eyes as she pulled her powers back inside of her and met the ground once more gracefully. 

"Kagome" he said in return as he walked towards her still seated form. 

"Have a seat" Kagome said motioning to the space beside her opening her eyes for the first time since he entered the field. 

Neji stared in surprise at her now swirling pink eyes "Is that your Kekkei Genkai?" he asked as he took a seat beside her. 

Kagome looked at him curiously not recognizing the term "Kekkei Genkai?" 

"Your eyes they are not the blue they normally are." Neji added after she seemed to not know what he was speaking of. 

"Oh. These are my Miko eyes or battle eyes as I call them. When I activate my Miko vision I am able to see the energy specifics. Like how much spirit energy or chakra as you call it a person may have, and how strong they maybe. It alerts me to any demonic heritage a person may have no matter how diluted it maybe. My senses are also heightened when I have my miko eyes activated. I am able to peer into a persons soul and see the purity or taint it may house. My powers are also stronger then normal as well. But I don't know what this Kekkei Genkai is you speak of?" Kagome responded telling him a little about her eyes since she was so interested in his. 

Neji looked at her through the corners of his eyes wondering how it could be that she did not know of such a thing. "Kekkei Genkai is a genetic trait or ability passed down through generations of members of certain clans. Since the ability can only be inherited through blood, others cannot imitate it through any other means. Such as the Sharingan the Uchiha has." Neji answered as if read from a text book which it was the text book definition for Kekkei Genkai or advanced bloodline limit. 

"Hm, that is interesting, but I guess my miko eyes could be called this Kekkei Genkai. My family since its creation has been monks and miko's , but the majority of our power does not only come from the blood it comes from the soul. The more pure the soul is of the monk or miko the more power he or she could wield. Though back in feudal era the I knew a young monk that was the biggest con artist of his time and more perverted then any man or woman for that matter that I have ever met, but he was powerful. Of course the reason for that was that he 'cleansed' or purified himself daily. He had too because of all the things he did everyday. A girl in his presence could not go an hour without having to smack him because he grabbed her ass or asked her to bare his child." Kagome said with a laugh at her memory "that was one of the first things he said to me when we met that hentai houshi." Kagome said fondly pausing for a moment before continuing "Of course the one girl he had not asked that question ended up marrying him. Anyway enough about that what brings you here?" 

Neji would have shuffled on his feet were he standing, but thankfully he wasn't "I sensed you in the area and came to see you. I figured that since you did not know your way around the village and would offer my assistance." he said quickly before pausing for a moment "Then I seen you meditating and did not want to disturb you. I had never seen anyone activate their Kekkei Genkai through meditation before." 

"Well I Don't need to meditate to activate my miko eyes, but it has been a very long time since I had used them. To ensure my powers are at there highest I had to purify myself. Do you want to know what I see when I look upon you with these eyes?" Kagome said while moving in front of him to sit on her knees. 

He watched her with bated breath wondering what she was going to do now that she was so close. "Hai" he whispered hating how his voice sounded so weak. What was it about this girl that made him feel this way? He questioned himself as he watches her move closer only to stop mere centimeters from actually sitting in his lap. 

Kagome raised her hands and laid them upon his cheek as she looked closer at the thing that found her attention. She could see a seal of some kind it was interlacing his aura she could see it before she activated her miko eyes, but now that she had them activated she could tell it was origination from his forehead. It was the point of activation and the point of sealing; this was were the spell was casted upon his person and the place it would be removed should he wish it to be so. The feeling it gave her was not exactly ominous in its nature such as the Uchiha's was, but it felt strange to her all the same. There was also something else that she did not see before and it was the youki inside of him though only a mere drop. It was so diluted that she could not sense it with her normal powers. "You are a descendant of a youkai though it is so diluted all that remains is a mere drop. It is at the lowest amount a human can house this is probably where your Kekkei Genkai comes from. I also see a seal or a curse upon you originating from your forehead. It does not give off an ominous feel, but it feels strange all the same. I could remove it if you would wish it to be. The one that casted the seal was not very spiritually strong in fact it is so weak I could remove it with a concentrated brush of my aura. How did you come about having this type of seal placed upon your person?" Kagome asked curiously while taking her hand from his cheek slowly not once taking her eyes from his strange lilac eyes. 

The feel of her cool hands placed upon his cheek made him close his eyes in response to the feeling of her skin on his. When he opened his eyes once more she was looking into his with her hands still upon his cheek. The feeling she gave him was hard to explain; it was like… It was like he was the center of her world. Like no one existed to her at that moment but him and he could not explain how good it felt. It was a shock when she spoke, his mind was reeling with the things she told him. His brain however froze when she brought up a sore subject for him. The seal mark was always something he despised having; he did not like that fact that someone could hold power over him as the main house did. So he answered her question like he would have any other "It was my fate to be born into the branch house. All in my clan house this mark it so the main house can have a level of control on all those of the clan under them." 

Kagome looked at him with understanding she knew about fate and destiny more then any other would ever hope to understand. "It may have been your fate to have the mark placed upon you, but are you destined to keep it? Was it my fate to be here now asking if you would like to have it removed? I guess it all depends on how things are interpreted fate is not always black and white. I am the perfect example of how fate and her sister destiny works. It is something you should think on. If everything was written in stone before you were even born how would you know that me releasing you from that seal is not also written? After all would the fates provide you way to be relieved from the seal if it were not your destiny?" And with that Kagome stood and began to walk away from the still seated Neji. 'I have future Taijiya to pick and train.' 

It only took Neji a moment before he was on his feet once more and he followed her out of the training grounds towards the Hokage tower. 

**0ooo0**

The sun began its decent in the sky alerting those without watches that even has come upon them. The wind blew through the trees rustling the leaves and hair of the people standing in front of the Hokage Tower. In front of the crowd of ninja stood a blonde woman with a silver haired male at her right and a short haired brunette at her left. The soft buzz of conversations around her met her ears they were all focused on one thing, who would get chosen for this special training. Tsunade knew things were about to become competitive soon because it was every ninja's goal to become powerful and this extra training was something they all wished to have. But not all can receive this training and only a few would be chosen. It was also a surprise that the barrier seemed to be working great because demons do not wonder so close to the village borders anymore and for that she was thankful. 

"Listen up!" Tsunade yelled over the noise to gain the attention of the ninja. Once all was quiet and everyone's attention was on her she continued "I don't know what she has planned for choosing, but you are to do as asked. No complaining if you are not chosen and if you are you remain here until she dismisses you. This will be dangerous and some of you might not return Kagome-san had said she was going to be training you with more of a hands on approach because of the time limit placed upon her. You will be ready to depart if you are chosen and expect to be away for at least 2 months, maybe more. When chosen you are to obey her orders like you would your section leader. She is training you as a favor to the leaf village and I will not tolerate disrespect towards her and I am sure neither will she. If you can not fully commit yourself to her training then leave now." Tsunade said though none left. She knew they would not, but it had to be said. 

Kagome walked down the street towards the tower that was now within her sights thinking about what she would do to choose her group. Once she decided on a plan of action the Hokage and the ninja she would choose from came into view. Kagome slowed down her walk until she was beside Neji once more "What training area could I use that has ample room?" she asked looking to him for an answer. 

He seemed to think on it for a moment before he answered "Train grounds 5 is a large clearing that should be room enough for whatever you are planning." he answered as she nodded and said thanks to which he nodded in welcome. 

Kagome walked up to the Hokage and bowed "Lady Tsunade" 

Tsunade bowed back "Hello Kagome. Here are the top ranked ninja I have available." 

Kagome nodded in understanding to Tsunade before turning to the group of ninja "Training Grounds 5 in 10 minutes." Kagome said as she took hold of Neji's arm seemingly faded out of sight. 

It took only moments for the remaining ninja to realize that she left and went to meet her at the designated area. 

It was disorienting at first he was not expecting her to take a hold of him as she did and the return left him slightly dizzy. A soft chuckle alerted him to the now amused Kagome watching him. 

"It feels strange the first time I know, but I could not help myself I knew you were not expecting it." Kagome said with a chuckle as he glared in response, but before anymore words could be issued poof's of smoke could be seen through out the clearing alerting her that the ninja had shown up. 'It looks like since they are all so lazy I will have to do an endurance test.' Kagome thought with a sigh lazy people was not something she had the time or patience to deal with. 

Once all the ninja were in front of her Kagome looked to Neji motioning with her head for him to join the crowd. Once he was standing with the crowd Kagome took her time to look over the crowd looking for the one person that would not need to participate in the challenge. "Rock Lee Come stand beside me you have no need to participate in the challenge as you are my apprentice." Kagome said once she found the boy. 

"LOOK AT THAT! The power of YOUTH! My student need not even participate in the challenge to be chosen! Such Grand YOUTH!" a man who looked similar to the boy yelled through the crowd with a thumbs up and a sparkling smile. 

One Lee was standing beside her Kagome looked over to the participants "The first test will be of endurance. I have not the time nor patience to deal with lazy students." Murmurs of understanding met her ears before she continued "You will run 10 laps around the boundaries of Konoha. Those able to finish will report back here when complete. I will monitor from the sky now go" Kagome dismissed then the ninja all ran off to do there laps leaving Kagome and Lee to themselves. Kagome turned to Lee "You will help me monitor the ninja doing their laps. Just give me a second so I can summons our shikigami." Kagome said as he nodded in reply. 

Kagome reached into a pouch and pulled out 2 small yellowish hairs and wrapped them around the 2 paper puppets she made before she began her meditation. 2 separate roars alerted her to the success of her summons and with a smile she turns to Lee "Do not be afraid they are just like the fake Sasuke I made earlier. They are fire neko youkai used by demon slayers in battle. Just climb on her and hold on tight she can and will take to air." Kagome said as she walked towards her copy of Kirara. 

"Hai Kagome-sensei" Lee replied as he walked slowly towards the neko. Touching her fur lightly "I am going to climb on now ok?" he asked not really expecting a response and was thoroughly shocked with the neko nodded in consent. "Whoa" Lee said as the neko kicked off the ground and took to the air going the opposite direction of Kagome. 

Pairings Vote!!! 

Kagome/Neji-45  
Kagome/Kiba-38  
Kagome/Kakashi-55  
Kagome/Gaara-61 

----- 

ATTN: I am in need of a beta and a reader for this story so if you are interested in giving me a hand let me know. thanks. 

Here was some Neji Kagome interaction for ya :) Gaara is going to be more difficult because of his persona. So the development of their relationship will be slow their is no other way around it. especially because Gaara will have to return to Suna, he will not be around much because of his duties as the KazeKage. 


	9. Eliminations

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'

**Chapter Nine  
eliminations**

Kagome flew over head as the ninja below did their laps. She could see that many were struggling to continue and knew many would give up soon. 'Good I have no time to train ninja that give up so easily' Kagome thought as her plan for weeding out the weaklings started.

Once the laps were completed only 17 of the ninja had returned to the training grounds. They were all thoroughly exhausted from the run and Kagome knew she had a lot of work ahead of her. Kagome walked closer to the ninja now standing at attention waiting for her orders. None of them were prepared for what she had planed for them and Kagome had idly wondered if there would be any ninja left to choose from. "It would seem I have a lot of work ahead of me." Kagome said looking over who was left. "Demons are born the superior race naturally faster, stronger, and have higher endurance then we humans. Demon Slayers are normally trained at the age of 10 and training does not officially end until the student was to reach the age of 16. Within that time the future slayer is taught how to turn harmless plants into deadly poisons, all demon slayers are taught swordsmen ship and one other range weapon that suits them best." Kagome pauses to allow the information to sink in.

Once she was sure they were all on the same page she continues "The normal demon slayer could run just as fast as a mid ranked demon, or jump just as high as one. Since we do not have the years normally taken to train a slayer if chosen prepare yourself for hell. I must train your bodies and minds with all the knowledge of a demon slayer in as little time as 2 months."

"9 of you will be going home and the seven chosen will be ready to leave at dawn. You will learn to live off of the lands this means you do not pack food and only cloths enough for 5 days. You can however bring bathing supplies because some demons have a habit of dying messily. Trust me you do not want to be covered in demon intestines and not have soap." Kagome pauses thinking of what to say next.

"You all must know that this is going to be dangerous and some might even be killed. Because of the time limit you will be trained with a hands on approach. Until you have proven yourself strong enough you will only face lower level demons as it stands now none of you would stand a chance against a Daiyoukai." Kagome continued until she was disrupted by one of the ninja in the crowd.

"What is a Daiyoukai?" a male voice questioned, but Kagome could not see who it was that asked it.

"A Daiyoukai means great demon. A Daiyoukai can take a humanoid form the more powerful the demon the more human it will look. Those are the demons to be most weary of because they are far more powerful then any of you have faced in the past. Canine demons such as kitsune, inu, or ookami all have at least one identifier. Full blooded fox demons can be seen with ears or a tail sometimes both. Full blooded dog demons have detachable tails, but their hanyou's have ears and no tail. Full blooded wolf demons have tails all demons have claws, fangs, and if they did not have the ears of their animal counter part then they had pointed ears. This is all stuff that will be taught in greater detail once I have chosen who I will train." Kagome explained the best she could with only a small amount of time for the explanation.

"As I was saying before none of you would stand a chance as you are now against a Daiyoukai. So if we were to run into an enemy demon that was a Daiyoukai you are to stand down and allow me to take care of it unless I have told you that you could enter the fight against a Daiyoukai. If my orders are not followed you will be sent back to the village I will not tolerate insubordination especially when your lives are my responsibility!" Kagome said wanting to get the point across that this was going to be hard and dangerous.

"Once the 2 months are over we will return here. 5 will be chosen to say and continue their training. Those 5 will complete the taijiya training completely while traveling with me in a country wide demon extermination. It is up to us to return the balance to your once almost demon free world. So now on to the second part of the eliminations." Kagome said with an overly cheery voice and a clap of her hands.

"Since I do not have the time to train from scratch I want all those who can handle a sword to step foreword and name yourself. In the feudal era this was all done without use of those fancy ninja tricks you all have become lazy from using. From this moment on none of you are to use your chakra to enhance your performance." Kagome said as she watched a few ninja stand forward.

First to step up was not a surprise to Kagome since he was one of the few who carried something similar to a katana "Sasuke Uchiha"

Second was a boy she had never seen before but he reminded her of Sesshomaru with his emotionless eyes "Sai"

The Third was the silver haired man she had met when she awoken in the hospital "Kakashi Hatake" the man said stepping foreword while putting a small orange book inside of his vest.

The fourth to step forward was the man that looked to be the father of her new apprentice Lee. "Gai Maito yeah!" he said with a thumbs up and a sparkling smile. Kagome had to forcibly stifle her laugh as Rock Lee whooped in joy adding to the effect the eccentric man already added.

The fifth to step forward was another silver haired male, but he was noticeably younger then the other. "Suigetsu Hozuki" he said as he dropped the sword beside him.

Kagome looked at this Suigetsu Hozuki person then to his sword "Your sword." Kagome started but stopped thinking about how to say what she wanted.

The guy looked at his sword then to the girl "Ya what about it?" he asked feeling a little defensive about what she would say. He knew that she was a supposed holy woman and she could probably sense all the blood that the sword has spilt.

"You know not what you hold do you?" Kagome asked genuinely curious 'how could someone own a demon sword and not now it?' The sword looked without a better word constipated. The sword was backed up from disuse it would seem that the special technique of the sword has not been released for centuries.

"This is one of the swords from the seven swordsmen of the mist." he said easily thinking that she did not know that he too was one of the swordsmen.

"No that is not the swords origin. The true power of that sword has not been used in centuries, but I guess it makes sense. In order to activate a demon sword you would have to house demon blood and all though you are tainted enough to be a demon you are not the only other way is to have the polar opposite power which you do not." Kagome said to the now shocked boy. "Anyway back to business." Kagome said looking to the 5 that stepped forward while unsheathing her sword. "Sasuke you first." Kagome said as she stepped away from the crowd and Sasuke followed.

"I will spare with each of you to gauge your skill level. Begin" Kagome said standing in a defensive stance.

Remembering that he can not use his chakra he charges forward katana drawn. Kagome meets his sword and the first sounds of metal clashing began. Kagome moved at a reduced speed to be fair, but the fight was still over in 5 minutes.

"Not bad, but you need a lot of work. Your legs are to far apart when you are in a stance. You grip is to tight which makes it easy to have knocked out of your hands. And you need to work on covering your sides when you take on offensive actions. Now Sai lets see what you got shall we?"

Sai stepped forward unsheathing his short sword and Kagome says "Begin" he moved faster then Sasuke and his battle face was near flawless. His defensive technique was good and his offensive technique needed work, but he covered himself greatly. Though fast and defensively good he did not have enough muscle to over power her and win so once she was satisfied which her assessment she met his sword face on with sheer force twisted him so his sword flew out of his hands.

"That was good. You good on the defensive but your offensive needs work. You are fast but you lack the strength in your arms needed to overpower an opponent who may be better then you with a sword. You had the perfect battle face and eyes to fight a demon however. Kakashi you next" Kagome said after Sai walked back towards the group.

Kakashi steps forward with Sasuke sword in hand taking on a defensive stance wanting her to attack first. Kagome saw this and smiled before racing forward and their sword met for the first time. Hold position Kagome whispers for only him to hear "that was smart of you. By setting yourself up for the defensive it allowed you to measure my speed and technique. If you were well versed in the field of swordsmen ship you would be able to set up the perfect defensive and following with an offensive that complimented the stance you already taken." Kagome finished as they broke apart.

He was good with what little he knew and Kagome knew he would make an excellent swordsmen once he learned everything. After 10 minutes of sparing Kagome called an end to the spar since she did not wish to hurt him. "You are great with a sword Kakashi. Your stance was perfect for the basic technique you used. I would say you have mastered what you know and could only improve by learning new techniques. Gai you next" Kagome said after Kakashi and her bowed to each other.

Kakashi was happy that he did not loose horribly to her as he had first thought. He knew she could have won but he figured that she did not want to hurt them before the actual training took place.

Gai stepped forward taking Sasuke's sword as well and stood across from the miko awaiting her order to start. "Begin" Kagome said and he raced forward.

The sheer force he used with his swing pushed her backwards, but he was more like Inuyasha with his un relentless swinging. Wanting to teach him and all those watching how bad a technique this was Kagome blocked one of his swings and swept a leg out and tripped him. Kagome was up on him sword to his throat as soon as he touched the ground. The fight lasted 3 minuted but was sure to teach a valuable lesson. "You are to rash in your fighting. You leave yourself open far to many times. I could have severed a limb several times during your attack. You do however use a great deal of force and with the correct training could possibly disarm anyone with a sword." Kagome added the last part not to dent his pride to much.

God that was embarrassing. To be defeated so easily and fast by a female no less and to top it all off his rival Kakashi received praise! Ah oh well she did say that with some training he could disarm anyone and that did include Kakashi! So now with a fixed mood he walked back towards the crowd.

The last person came forward with his sword in hand. "Begin" Kagome said then he charged at her sword ready to take off her head. Kagome ducks punching him in the stomach to which he grunts in pain. Wanting to tease the boy Kagome taunts him with her secret "If you knew how to correctly use that sword you could attack me without being near me."

Stepping back in order to take on a defensive stance he asks "How do you know so much about this sword?" He asked blocking her attack.

He was good better then the others at least, but he needed practice working with the sword he carried that much was obvious. "Because it speaks to me asking me to release its pent up power. Your sword is in pain from the neglect of being used correctly." Kagome informed him making him all the more interested in the power his sword truly held. But he would never admit to ignorance so he continued with his fight. Having seen enough Kagome disarmed him quickly ending the fight easily. "You are far better then I thought you would be, but you need practice with wielding a sword of this size. It takes time to swing and is far to big your you to make quick movements against someone who maybe faster then you." Kagome finished sheathing her sword and walking back to the crowd.

Closing her eyes Kagome activates her miko eyes to get a better view of the talent. When she opens them her eyes are no longer blue but pink. The change caused surprise in all those but Neji having already seen it.

"What happen to your eyes Kagome-chan?" Naruto asks speaking for the first time since his arrival.

"These are my miko eyes. It will help me choose who I will pick for the training and since I do not know all of your names you will introduce yourself when I reach you and answer any question I ask. After I have evaluated you all I will call the name of my chosen once seven not counting Lee is standing behind me the rest of you are dismissed." Kagome said looking over the crowd once more. Kagome walks to the left of the crowd to begin there. "Name and special talent?" she asks the ninja with glasses and a jacket covering most of his face with a funny look on her face. Kagome could see the bugs in his body and was worried having never heard of such a thing.

"Shino Aburame, bug manipulation." He said standing tall, but Kagome could not tell where he was looking because of the glasses.

"So you know about the bugs inside of your body?" Kagome asked and he answered with an uncomfortable "Hai" Kagome could see the bugs perfectly and could not help it when her thoughts escaped her mouth "they look like mini Saimyosho"

Shino prided himself on his knowledge of bugs and is intensely fascinated by them so when Kagome uttered the name of a bug he had never heard of he could not help but be curious "Saimyosho? I have never heard of such a bug."

Kagome smiled at his curiosity while answering "I am not surprised, they are demon bugs. Saimyosho are hell wasps. Poisonous to both human and demon if stung one would have less then a day to live if antidote is not found and taken before death. They were used in the feudal era by an enemy hanyou who was as evil as they come. He summoned the Saimyosho from hell by the hives and used them to spy on his enemies, but he also used them to poison Miroku the monk I traveled with when he used his wind tunnel. They are weak as far as demons go, but in a swarm they can shift together to make an offensive weapon to fight an enemy. Just pray that you never see one because there is only one being that can summons them and if he were here then your world is in far more trouble then you thought." Kagome said in hopes of curing his curiosity before she moved on to the next person beside him. Kagome looked at the next ninja but not really seeing him. All Kagome could see was the inu energy signal he gave off. It was such a small amount, but it looked like he used what ever talent his bloods allows him occasionally. Making whatever small amount he houses strong. "I would know this energy signal anywhere. You are a descendent of an inu." Kagome said now looking at the boys face. Though his energy may reminder of Inuyasha he in no way looks like him. "Name and special technique" Kagome asks the boy as he shifts excitedly.

"Kiba Inuzuka, I battle with my Ninken and can track by scent." He said as he waited for her to say anything else.

Kagome looks at Kiba then around him she knew not what a ninken was, but she assumed it was an animal of some type. "And where is your ninken? I am assuming if you are chosen it is a package deal correct?"

Kiba looked at Kagome yes it would be a package deal, but he wondered why she would want to see his Akamaru. With a shrug he answered "he is around I could call him if you like?" he asked and with her nod he whistles calling his best friend to his side.

Kagome could sense it coming now and knew now exactly what kind of dog Akamaru was now. 'Inumata' Kagome thought while also remembering Kirara. Kagome watched as the dog barked and the boy barked back "You can speak inu?" she asked wondering where he learned it because Kagome knew first handed that only full inu or hanyou are only able to understand and speak inu. Unless of course a human did a blood bonding with one of the two which she had when she was with Inuyasha.

"Um, over the years I have become accustomed to the sounds of his barks and their meanings." Kiba explained while petting Akamaru.

Wanting to have some fun with the boy Kagome looks to Akamaru "Bark Yip purr" (Come here I wish to pet you. I will not harm you I am alpha here.) Kagome speaks in the inu tongue surprising both inu and boy immensely.

Akamaru looked at Kagome for a moment he understood what she said and could not help but be surprised and answered with his own series of barks. "Bark, yip, bark, bark" (Were have you learned inu tongue?)

Kagome chuckled "purr, bark, yip, growl, bark, bark, yip, purr." (My alpha male was hanyou and his sire was the Inu no Taisho. Now come I wish to pet you, I have always had a weak spot for doggie ears.) Kagome chuckled.

Tilting his head to the side Akamaru yipped his agreement to her and walked towards her a few steps. With a smile Kagome kneels and pets the dogs head paying special attention to his ears. Akamaru purred in response to her treatment as he felt for her power in the most primal of inu ways through scent. Akamaru turned his head and buried his nose in her hair licking her neck then under her chin signaling her as an alpha after he welcomed her to his pack.

Kagome chuckled while putting her hand on his shoulder as an alpha would when excepting a place within his pack. Patting him on the head once more Kagome turned to the shocked Kiba "he is a great Inu" Kagome said as Kiba nodded dumbly.

"Wait what was all that about? You know inu?" He asked intrigued with the idea of someone who can actually communicate with dogs.

Kagome laughed "Yes I am a fluent speaker in Inu, Kitsune, Neko, and Ookami language. All I said was for Akamaru to come to me because I wished to pet him. He proceeded to ask me how I learnt inu. I told him the alpha of my pack was inu, but he was sired by the Dog General or leader of all dogs. Then he came to me and I petted him. When he approached I am thinking he could sense the blood bond I have with one of the dog princes. When he licked my neck that was inu language for asking me to be pack. When he licked below my chin he recognized by position as alpha female of my pack and since my pack is alpha of all of inu kind he recognized me as his alpha as well. And when I placed my hand on his shoulder it was the alpha inu language for I except." Kagome explained just like Naruto she could teach him so much about his own blood Kagome mused while walking to the next person in line. Kagome looked over the girl that held the same eyes as Neji wondering if they were related "Name and special talent" Kagome asked and watched amused as the girls face colored with a light pink hue.

"H– Hinata H-H– Hyuuga, and I I can use the Byakugan" Hinata said nervously she knew that Naruto would be chosen making her nervous that she will not be.

Kagome looks at the girl 'So she is related, but she does not have the same seal which means she must be from this main house Neji spoke of' Kagome thought while looking at the girl. Kagome peered into her heart and soul and was surprised at what she found "Such a pure soul. More so then Lee, You have great promise girl." Kagome said moving to the next ninja in line.

"Naruto Uzumaki we had already spoke about what you could offer the group." Kagome said not seeing the point of actually going over something she had already. Kagome walked to the next ninja in line "Name and special talents" she asked the pink haired girl.

"Sakura Haruno, I am a medic nin" Sakura answers standing as straight as she could 'I have to get pick I know Sasuke-kun is' Sakura thought to herself.

Kagome looked over the girl she did not house much energy and they would have no need of a medic because Kagome is one. Her soul was not as pure as Hinata's so she could not develop holy energy like Hinata could. "Ah such a stubborn and determined soul." Kagome said before moving down to the next ninja in line. "Sai, Special talents?" Kagome asked the femininely built boy.

"I am able to bring my paints to life." Sai said with a fake smile trying to look pleasant.

"An ink master? I had the displeasure of meeting one once. Except he did not use his own power to give life to his hell drawings, he stole them from me. Well from the thing I protected." Kagome said before walking to the next ninja in line. "Ino Yamanaka, special talents?" Kagome asked knowing her name but not her talents.

"I specialize in mind altering jutsu" Ino said with a smile to Kagome in which she smiled back.

"Mind altering techniques are a nifty trick, but useless when fighting demons. Demons have natural mind barriers and since you do not have the energy needed to purify you way in it would be useless in battle against a demon." Kagome said smiling sadly at her not wanting to hurt the girls feelings since she was so nice to her before moving to the next ninja in line. "Name and special talents" Kagome said as she looked at the chubby ninja with cheek markings before her who smiled pleasantly at her to which she returned.

"Choji Akimichi, I specialize in size expansion jutsu." he said in a friendly manner not knowing that everyone is hoping she does not comment on his size.

Kagome looked at Choji with a serious look "I watched you as you did the laps and you surprised me the most. I had thought that because your structure was more solid then the others that you would have trouble keeping up, but you proved me wrong. Tell me how big can you expand your form?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I can tower over the village buildings!" he said happily glad that someone finally acknowledged that he was a solid figure.

"Hmm" Kagome paused before continuing "I was asking because Daiyoukai when in true form are huge. I had seen the bones of the dog general and he was so big that his head was almost covered by clouds. And others are like 20 feet tall when still in teenage stage." Kagome said before moving to the next ninja in line. "Name and special talents" Kagome said looking at the ninja with dark hair in a pony tail.

"Shikamaru Nara, Shadow Imitation Technique" He said with a bored tone and disinterested eyes.

Kagome looks at ninja examining his aura intently it practically screamed intelligence, but what use is intelligence when he was ignorant of demons? "You are a tricky one Shikamaru Nara" Kagome said before moving to the next in line. "Neji Hyuuga, user of Byakugan. Strong willed, determined, and courage practically leak from your aura." Kagome said with a smile before walking to the next ninja in line. "Name and special talents" Kagome asked the girl with the 2 buns forgetting her name.

"Tenten, Weapons specialist" She said while standing straight and holding her head high. She knew that Neji would get picked and hoped that she would as well.

Kagome looks at the girl she did not house any substantial amount of power, but their was something about her that reminded Kagome of Sango. She had the spirit of a fighter, but it was not enough Sango had trained her whole life as a demon slayer. "You are strong willed and determined I can tell that much from you aura" Kagome said before walking to the next ninja in line. "Name and special talents" Kagome asked the man who looked a lot like Lee.

"Gai Maito, I have mastered taijutsu and strong fist technique." the man gave Lee the thumbs up and a smile while Kagome chuckles.

"You certainly are a unique individual Gai. You have shown the most brute strength among the gathered ninja and I do not doubt it would be a sight to see you battle especially taijutsu. With some practice you could be exceptional with a sword or even some of the more difficult to master weapons the taijiya offer. They are heavier then the normal weapons and only used by those with strength enough to carry them." Kagome said with a smile before walking to the next ninja in line. "Name and special talents" Kagome asked the white haired sharp toothed boy with the big sword.

"Suigetsu Hozuki, I can reduce my form to water and was one of the seven swordsmen of the mist" he said with a grin while standing with his hands across his chest.

Kagome looked at the boy 'way to tainted to even be considered.' Kagome thought before she began to speak "Yes you are skilled with a sword." Kagome said before she moved to the next ninja in line. "Sasuke Uchiha, user of the Sharingan. Stubborn, strong willed, and determined." Kagome said before moving to the next ninja in the line. "Name and special talents?" Kagome asked the girl with glasses.

"Karen, I am a chakra tracker" She said while pushing her glasses up her nose.

Kagome looks at the girl 'another that is too tainted' Kagome thought as she looked upon the girl "Another one?" Kagome said in a whisper while wondering where these 3 got the foreign blood from. "Ah another stubborn woman. Your soul is tainted with greed and insanity. I think that seal upon you effected you more then the others." Kagome said before walking down the line to the next ninja not seeing the girl clench her fists or Sasuke hold her arm so she does not move. "Name and special talents" she asked the next ninja who was really tall.

"Jugo, I can speak to animals and have them do as I ask." he said as he twitched slightly.

Kagome looked at him intently she could feel him the moment he returned from the laps, but did not want to single him out them. Kagome could tell now by looking at him that he was 1/4 youkai and the source of the seal on the others. It was his blood that Kagome sensed within the others. The problem was that his human blood was not over powering his youkai blood causing an imbalance. "I see." Kagome said raising her aura to brush against his in a light caress calming him in a way he had never felt before. Kagome leaned into the boy to whisper so others could not hear her "report to the gate tomorrow at sunrise I will have something for you that will stabilize your blood urges." Kagome said before moving to the last ninja in line. "Kakashi, Special talents" Kagome said looking at the silver haired ninja.

"I am also a Sharingan user. I am adept with using taijutsu as well." Kakashi said reading an orange book.

Kagome looked at the ninja and seen that he was so into his book that he was not paying attention. Intrigued and curious as to the contexts in that book 'what is it he is reading that captures his attention so?' Kagome thought while debating whether or not to snatch the book from him and satisfy her damned curiosity. Deciding that it was a good idea she made her move.

He was so into the book that he did not realize what happen until the book was within her hands. Without thought he surged forth intent on getting his book back only to be surprised when he met with a shield of some kind.

Kagome knew the moment he was going to spring into action. She could see how he gathered his energy into his limbs before he moved and lifted her hand a mere second before he moved. Once he met with her shield Kagome opened the book to read it while saying "What is so interesting about this book that you see fit to not to pay attention?" She could see that he was about to object, but it was to late Kagome began to read the first page of the book.

Everyone watched with interest knowing all to well what the contents of that book was.

Kagome could feel her cheeks warming as she continued to read the book until it turned into a full on face burn. "Oh my" Kagome coughed closing the book then shoving it in Kakashi chest like it was dirty underwear. "I see you are one of those types. Really they should create a hentai anonymous for people like you. I suppose you also go around asking any pretty girl you see to bare your child or grope any female with a decent ass." Kagome asked the now light pink hued cheek Kakashi.

"I do not. Unless of course you are offering?" He asked knowing it would embarrass her thoroughly.

What Kakashi did not realize at the moment was that Kagome knew exactly how to deal with perverts having enough experience with Miroku. Slapping does not work but "Its up for debate" Kagome winked flirtatiously at the wide eyed ninja then laughed at his expression before walking towards Lee once more.

"Ok I have my choice you are to come stand beside Lee." Kagome said taking a few steps forward so she is in front of Lee but also a little to the side. "One Hinata, two Naruto, three Neji, four Kiba, five Sasuke, six Kakashi, seven Gai, and also I will take Sai. The rest of you are no doubt strong ninja, but unfortunately I could only take so many with me." Kagome said to the unpicked ninja dismissing them.

Once all the ninja that were not chosen were gone Kagome turned to her chosen group "We leave tomorrow at sunrise if you are not here when we are ready to leave you will be left behind. I want to put some distance between us before tomorrow night."  
--  
-  
-  
-

Pairings Vote!!!

Kagome/Neji-58  
Kagome/Kiba-39  
Kagome/Kakashi-59  
Kagome/Gaara-67  
-  
-  
-  
-

Attn: I Challenge you! I came up with a great idea, but do not have the time to write it yet. I would love to see someone attempt this. First are you all familiar with the Bermuda triangle? Well Japan has one similar and it is called The Dragon's Triangle. Ships, aircraft, etc are reported going missing once they entered that area or malfunctioning when near.

The Naruto world had modern things, but a feudal feel. Now to use the triangle you could say that their was a barrier of some type or a spell that kept people from entering, but once entered they can not get out. Mainly because they don't want to.  
This would be after the final battle and the Naruto kids are 17 or 18. Kagome tries to return to the past but could not and now instead only searches for a way to be sent back. This lead her to the dragon's triangle. Her grandfather would have told her stories about how it is an entrance to another dimension or something as equally strange. Wanting to investigate the phenomenon herself she rents a boat for the evening taking it towards the triangle. (The links below are a few stories and the graph of where it is located just take out the spaces I left. The bottom link has the picture graph.) When Kagome enters the barrier she sees an island that was not on the map she had of the area and moved to dock so she could explore.

You can decide who she meets and first and what not, but that is a great way to insert Kagome into the Naruto world.

Anyone can decide us this and if you do I want you to leave a review telling me the name of the fic so I can read it.

http:// www. mysterymag. com/earthmysteries/?page article&subID 75&artID 197  
http:// paranormalinsider. com /2007/09/heretherebedragons. php#more


	10. preparations

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'

**Chapter Ten  
preparations**

Once the ninja that was chosen for training were dismissed those with family went home to alert them to their leaving and those without just went about their day normally.

The one who was most surprised at being chosen was Hinata Hyuuga. She could not believe that she was chosen over the others that were not. She had always seen herself as not as strong as the others. Sakura and Ino were better ninja then her and so were the men that was not chosen. Even though she felt this it did not stop the swell of pride at being chosen and first at that. 'Now I can spend 2 months training with Naruto!' Hinata thought blushing at the idea of training with Naruto and being so close to him.

She could not wait to tell her father that she was chosen to be trained as a taijiya and was the only female chosen on top of that. She just knew her father would be proud of her Hinata mused as she walked into her home. 'I will tell father now so I have the rest of the day to get ready.' Hinata thought as she approached her fathers study. She knew he would be in there since he was not training her sister or Neji right now. "Father?" she called as she knocked on the door lightly before cracking it open slightly.

"Come in Hinata" the voice of her father Hiashi sounded from within the room.

Hinata opened the door the rest of the way and walked towards her father's desk. "I was chosen by the Miko Taijiya to be trained. We depart at sunrise." Hinata said bowing to her father in respect as she spoke in clear tones.

"Tomorrow? Who else was chosen for this special training Hinata?" Hiashi asked looking up from the paperwork that littered his desk.

"Myself, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Lee, Gai, Kiba, and Sai father." Hinata answered straightening up from her bow.

"So you and Neji were chosen?" Hiashi asked wanting confirmation of the fact.

"Yes father" Hinata said in a low shy tone.

"How long will you and Neji be gone for?" Hiashi asked looking at Hinata waiting for her to answer his question.

"Tsunade-sama said that we can expect to be gone for to months at least." Hinata answered her father waiting to be dismissed now that she had informed him of her departure.

"That will be all Hinata you should start getting the things ready for your travels then" Hiashi said as he looked back down to his desk at the papers he was working on before she entered.

"Hai father" Hinata said as before she bowed and left her fathers study to do as he had instructed her. She was going to get ready even if he had not suggested it.

Once Kagome left her chosen students she went straight towards the shopping area. She needed to find the supplies needed to make the necklace and she also needed to pick up the things for her students that they would not have.

A few hours later found Kagome littered with bags upon bags of things she needed to take back to her hotel room. But before that she needed to check her mental shopping list to make sure she had gotten everything. '7 swords (since Sai and Sasuke have their own), 1 staff, prayer beads (for Lee), 2 bows and 2 quivers of arrows (for myself and Hinata), a few packs of empty ofuda parchment (for Lee, Hinata, and myself), a few journals and pens (for Lee and Hinata), 27 pairs of sea shells (for the poisons), 3 tents, a sleeping bag, matches and a lighter (just in case), feminine products (underwear, bras, deodorant, and tampons), bathing products (soaps and towels), bathing suit, Toothbrush and paste, hair brush and a few ties, and of course a durable backpack.' Once she was satisfied she had not forgotten anything Kagome headed towards the hotel to drop off and bags and begin the blood bind ritual.

"Kagome-sensei" A soft female voice stopped Kagome in her tracks. Kagome turns towards the voice only to find it was Hinata "Ahh, what can I do for you Hinata?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Nothing I just saw you carrying so much bags and I thought I would ask if you would like some help. And also ask what you think I should pack for the journey." Hinata said while attempting to free Kagome of a few bags.

"Oh thanks. There was so much things I had to get and since the Hokage is paying for it I figured I would get everything since I know much more about swords and such then any of the ninja chosen. I also had to get a few special things for Myself, Lee and you for the extra lessons I will be giving." Kagome said as they walked towards the hotel.

"Me?" she asked not knowing that Kagome had intended special training for her.

"Of course you house such a pure heart and soul that with some training you could develop Miko ki. Though at first it will not be much, but with constant training you could strengthen your soul." Kagome answered with a wave of her bag filled hands before continuing "And you should bring a sleeping bag, bathing suit because trust me you do not want to be caught naked by one of them men or worst a demon. It is not fun fighting a demon naked trust me. You should also take female products, soap, change of clothing, toothbrush and paste, hair brush and a few ties. Basically the things you can not live without." she said telling Hinata the basic things she should pack.

"Is there anything else I need to get for the training?" Hinata asked she knew she had to bring the necessities but she wanted to know if she needed to buy anything else.

"Nope. I gotten everything you and everyone else would need to do with the training. At least until we reach the old slayers settlement. I am sure the barrier is still surrounding it till this day." Kagome said as they walked into her hotel room and put the bags down. "Thanks for your help Hinata. Can I treat you to ramen for dinner or something?" Kagome asked with a pleasant smile.

"No thank you Kagome-sensei. My father would want me to have dinner at home since I will be gone for a few months, but thanks for the offer." Hinata said with a light blush and a smile.

"Ok then well have a good night and see you tomorrow at sunrise." Kagome said to the girl as she excused herself to go and do her shopping and stuff. "Nice girl" Kagome said to herself when the girl left.

Kagome went through all the bags putting the stuff that needs to go in her bag in there and the things that need to be given to the ninja in a separate bag and once she was done she set out in search of something to eat.

Kagome walked into Ichiraku and moved to sit at one of the stool however she did not get more then 5 steps before someone was calling her name "Wow I seem popular today." Kagome said to herself as she turned to see who it was that called her "Naruto-kun" Kagome greeted with a smile.

"Come sit with us Kagome" Naruto called over with a wave.

With one last look at the stool she was going to take Kagome nodded in agreement and walked towards the booth area. Once she reached the table she looked to see who it was that was sitting with him "Do you mind if I sit here?" Kagome asked the red head with teal eyes.

Gaara looked at the girl wondering why she would want to sit near him and not Naruto, but he nodded all the same saying without words she could sit there.

"Thanks" Kagome said with a smile before turning to Naruto "No offense Naruto, but I had a friend who loved ramen as much as you and I learned the hard way never to sit directly near him. Especially if he knows he will be ramen starved for awhile." Kagome said with a soft chuckle.

"You mean they even had ramen back then?" Naruto asked with wide eyes he had no idea that they had ramen back in that era.

Kagome laughed "No not in the feudal era. I was from the future remember? So I was able to get ramen from my time and bring it back. I had to be very careful back then with what I brought into the past. Image if someone uncovered a site supposedly from the 1500s and found something that was not suppose to exist until the early to late 1900s? When I was home I couldn't tell anyone what I was able to do. The trouble it would cause would be unbelievable." Kagome said before she turned to the boy beside her "Gaara right?" Kagome asked holding a hand out in greeting.

Taking the offered hand Gaara said in a low tone "Hai" while he thought 'soft hands for a warrior.'

"You're the one that found me right?" Kagome asked as they released each others hand her friendly smile never once leaving her face.

"Hai, my siblings and I found you buried in sand held within a small shrine." Gaara answered his tone as soft as ever.

Kagome laughs "Sounds like something that Miroku would do that baka houshi! He probably had poor Hachi-kun bury the shrine too." Kagome said with a shake of her head.

"Hachi? I heard you say that name before who was he?" Naruto asked curious as ever about her life in the past.

"Hachi was Miroku's demon vassal or servant. He was a cowardly tanuki that usually ran to us when things in the feudal era began to get bad. But other then that he was kind and as far as demons went harmless. He could transform into this bat looking thing that floated in the sky it was big enough for all 6 of my companions to travel on. He showed up off an on with information though out our journey." Kagome explained in the same fond tone she uses when she recalls nice memories.

"So you knew a lot of demons then?" Naruto continued he knew she did but not to what extent.

"Oh yes I met many Daiyoukai and a one Taiyoukai a couple hanyou and a few mid ranked youkai. Of course those are the ones I do not count as enemy. I met many if I was to count enemy, but all the enemy demons I had met are dead now." Kagome said out loud while thinking 'the enemy demons I met never lived after they met our group.'

"Tell me about the fox demon you knew" Naruto asked he was curious most of all about the fox she said she knew. He wondered if all fox demons were like the one he had sealed within him.

With a happy laugh Kagome started "His name was Shippo. He was an orphaned kit when we met. His father was murdered by a pair of demons who called themselves the thunder brothers. They were thunder element demons and one of the first evil greedy demons I met. Shippo had tried to steal the shard of the Shikon no Tama that I had within my bag at the time and the little scamp got it too. He pulled a trick on Inuyasha that left him unable to go after the little guy. I of course followed Shippo to get my shards back when we ran into one of the demons that killed his father. That cur was wearing his fathers fur as a pelt and poor little Shippo of course froze upon seeing him wearing his father. The demon moved to attack him having seen his shards and I reacted releasing the arrow I had strung, but my aim back then was horrible. So of course I missed and skimmed his head I ended up only cutting the 3 pieces of hair that was on his head. The demon flipped and Shippo ran to me as the demon was getting his ultimate attack ready. Shippo said to run because that was the attack that killed his father so we ran. When they guy released the attack we were not far enough away and we got hit. The blast had knocked Shippo away from me when the demon saw me he was not concerned about the kit he was pissed at me because of my arrow. Shippo got away but I was knocked unconscious when I woke later I was at there lair. The brother that attacked us was deformed and only had a few strands of hair that I had taken with my attack. I had found out that he intended to make a Kagome hair concoction stew. After running around the room in circles his more human looking brother had come back with a demoness."

"When I saw the brother I thought hey he looks like he could be more reasonable, but that thought was thrown right out the window when I seen what he did. He asked his brother if he found more shards and the deformed demon said he did, but he lost them because of me. His human looking brother flips yelling he was not happy that the brother was more concerned about me and not the shards. So the brother just flips his hand back towards the demoness in his rage and fries her to a crisp. So when I realized that this new demon was going to be of no help I started to think of a plan to get out safely. Of course I could not tell them that I could sense shards or see them because then they would never release me so instead I told them that my lover (which he wasn't) Inuyasha had the shards and once he learns that they have me he would trade the shards for me. They bought it and we all left to find Inuyasha. Long story short Inuyasha kills them both gaining us 5 more shards." Kagome finished the story with fond smile.

"So what was the trick?" Naruto asked curiously 'why is it they always leave out the good parts?' he asked himself as Kagome chuckles.

"Oh, ha ha ha. Fox demons are known for being trouble makers and tricksters and Shippo was no different. He acted like he was going to give Inuyasha a gift as a sorry for trying to take our shards the first time. The gift however was a little stone that when infused with his fox magic would grow and weigh a tone. So Inuyasha was stuck with both hands under the statue unable to move until Shippo takes the wards off he had placed on them. Shippo had a whole arsenal of toys he used whenever we found ourselves in a tight spot. He was such a brave kit." Kagome said as her eyes misted slightly but her tears did not and would not fall.

"So what exactly is the Shikon?" Asked Gaara this was something he wanted to know. The Scrolls did not say much about it.

"The Shikon is my curse. It was made when one powerful miko battled an army of demon for 7 days and 7 nights. On the 7th night the 3 demons left combined to make one powerful demon and when the demon had her within his jaws she used her last bit of life to force its soul into her heart and soul trapping it, but it was too much for her and her heart burst from her body and crystalized into the jewel now known as the Shikon no Tama or Jewel of four souls. For hundreds of years the a battle between the souls continued neither side winning. The thing with the jewel is that it could be used for good or evil it depends on the person who has it. When the jewel was with its rightful guardian it was pure meaning that Midoriko's soul was winning with the help of the holder. If the Jewel was in the hands of evil however the demon souls would begin to win, but no matter what neither side could win. At the time we thought that a pure wish would release the soul of the miko forever purifying it, but we were wrong. What we did not know was that if a wish was made then the wishers soul would take the place of either the good soul or the evil soul. The Shikon was coveted by evil humans and demons alike and that was because the Shikon enhances ones power 100 fold. The jewel is cursed because all that have used it has died. Now however the jewel is not as it was. When I was imprisoned within with the great miko we teamed up and defeated the demons of the jewel and after she trained me completely in both the ways of the miko and the ways of the Taijiya we merged our souls became one. So technically I am the soul of the Shikon and the jewel is now powerless. All that is left within the jewel is the echo of my essence." Kagome finished explaining the jewel and after a short pause she reaches for her necklace and unsnaps it "that, that reminds me. I would like to give this to you." Kagome said handing the Shikon to Gaara.

Gaara excepts the Shikon with a bewildered look while asking "why?"

As he excepts the Shikon Kagome holds his hands in hers the Shikon between them while answering looking into his eyes "It's only right. You found it after all and I know it is not the all powerful Shikon no Tama that you heard of but it will protect you should you ever need it. It will also let me know if you are ever in the position were you need help. I am still connected to the Jewel and forever will be. I would be honored if you wore and protected it. The jewel houses a small piece of my soul." Kagome finishes releasing his hands slowly.

He could not help it her soft hands holding his so gently they were the perfect contrast to his. Where his hands were cold hers were warm, where his was tan hers was milky white. He listened to her words as she spoke and when she told him that a piece of her soul was within it he looked up into her face in surprise. 'She wants to give me a piece of her soul?' it was unbelievable that someone would trust him with such a thing especially since she did not know him. It was unbelievably hard to stop the blush he knew would have gone to his face and his musing on the different bonds he shared did not help the cause either.

The bond of friendship he shares with his village as KazeKage and his bond of friendship he formed with Naruto had him beginning think about what a bond between a man and a woman would be like. He was 18 now and had never had that kind of bond with a female that he was interested in. He had females who wished to share this bond with him, but they only started to want that bond since he became the KazeKage of Suna. He wanted a female that would care for him as he was and not for his standing in the village or what he was.

Gaara nodded his head slowly when she released him then put the jewel back around his neck and it seemed to glow warmly as it had when he had first placed it on. 'Even though she is no longer inside the jewel a small piece of her soul is and it still reacts warmly to me.' he thought as he looked down at the jewel before placing it within his shirt so the warmth of the jewel would sink into his skin.

They sat in silence as the food was being placed in front of them and Kagome released a "Thank you" when her bowl was put in front of her. Once the waiter was away from there booth Naruto started a conversation once more.

"So Kagome how did you choose the ninja you would train?" He was curious about this since all she seemingly did was look at each person and spar a few.

"I looked into their souls. That boy I sparred with the one with the big sword I was going to chose him until I saw into him and I am not talking about the seal. His soul was tainted with evil. Sasuke's soul was the only one that had the seal whose soul was not tainted to that extent. It probably has to do with his bloodline. His body was already use to housing demon blood so when he was injected with that Jugo fellows blood the cells within his body attacked them changing it into the blood he had already housed. The others however where not so lucky. They were completely 100 human and as such the tainted blood injected into them made them as insane as the carrier of the blood. Whoever the foolish person was that made that seal knew nothing of demon blood. Blood bonding with a demon is not a matter to be taken lightly by the dim-witted. And no offense Naruto but neither is soul sealing a demon. I know that it was your father that made the seal, but he knew nothing of soul sealing. Because of this you suffer the consequences. Your body deteriorate shorting your life span every time you uses the fox's power, but if the seal was done right that would not be happening."

"You never said before what would happen when the seal is fixed" Naruto said in a soft tone the subject a sore one for him. He did not like to think about how his father sacrificed his life when he did the seal only to learn he did it wrong.

"You would still be you Naruto; if that is what you were worried about. There will be changes though like your eye color might change you might get fangs or claws. You will receive the instincts of a fox. You might also inherit the need to energy feed, that is something that is chance. There is also a chance that you would gain the pheromones kitsune use which is dangerous for you and any female you may be around. From stories I have heard I can tell you have some of the instincts of the fox, but its just a watered down version. Controlling your instincts is something you will need to learn because fox's are not only tricksters they are also very provocative. It could become embarrassing to you if you do not control your urges." Kagome said while hiding an amused smile behind her hand. She could just see it now Naruto chasing anything with a skirt like Miroku. That thought caused her shoulders to shake from suppressing her giggling.

"Wait, wait" Naruto said shaking his hands in front of his face "what do you mean energy feeding, pheromones, and embarrassing instincts?" Naruto asked confused and a little afraid for himself.

"Fox demons feed on the energy or emotions of others it is something all fox's must do. They do not just feed on energy of people though. Fox's feed on the energy of nature as well, but are well known for feeding on energy of the sexual kind. I would go into detail, but you would pop your top in embarrassment if we had this talk where others could hear. It is extremely personal. Because fox demons prefer energy of the sexual nature they are equipt with a pheromone that attracts the opposite sex. The pheromone is released during what a kitsune would call kitsune seduction. The fox would choose a pray and isolate it whether it be human or another fox demon and release the pheromone. It is a scent that tells the brain to make the body want sex and the fox would then use a physical means of seduction. Because the pheromones would make the body of the female more sensitive to the touch. Embarrassing instincts should speak for itself really. Fox's that are not mated are well known for having many lovers. It is within a fox's nature to crave affection. When the fox is a kit it craves attention of the maternal kind, but when its body matures it craves attention of the mature kind between a man and a woman. I sure hope you know about the birds and the bees because that is not something I will explain to someone of your age." Kagome finished again hiding a smile behind her hand as she looks at the red face of Naruto.

"You mean. You mean I will become like Ero-sennin? A pervert!" he asked incredulously unsure if he wants to believe that.

"Not if you learn to control your instincts. Though you may not outwardly look like a pervert you will most likely have trouble controlling your thoughts." Kagome said this time not trying to hide the amused smile on her face as she turns to the quiet Gaara "Can you image it? Naruto's pervert skills putting that Kakashi guy to shame. Actually if Naruto does get that pheromone he might become jealous what with Naruto living the life he only reads about in his books." Kagome laughs it was just to funny to think of the hyper Naruto that way.

"Hey Kagome why are you laughing? Wouldn't you be the first to know if I have that pheromone since I would be unable to control it when I first get it?" Naruto asked then Kagome's laughing stopped mid laugh.

"I probably would be the first" Kagome paused making them both think she was worried before she added "thankfully it is not so easy to seduce me. My powers would purify the scent before it is inhaled. I know from experience. It's the same with poison gases." Kagome said in a smug tone.

"Sooo, you're a 2000 and something year old virgin?" Naruto asked with a smirk as Kagome turned red from an intense blush even Gaara seemed to have a slight shade of pink powdering his cheeks for a moment before it was gone.

Gaara was caught of guard with the question and did not have time to control the blush that bloomed on his cheeks but with some concentration it was gone. '2000 years without having sex? God I thought my 18 years were to much image how she must feel.' he thought as he looked at her blushing face through the corner of his eyes.

"Not that it is any of your business since I can tell that you are a virgin, but I am not. I was involved with my protector Inuyasha the inu hanyou before I was imprisoned." Kagome said while crossing her hands over her chest.

"So 2000 years worth of knowing what you were missing?" A new voice sounded behind her and she turned to see who it was.

"Ah, Kakashi-san" Kagome said with a smile while inwardly she was hoping that he would go sit somewhere else knowing that he would probably keep questioning her 2000 years without sex.

"Kagome, Naruto, Gaara how are your evening?" Kakashi asked his eyes crinkling in what the rest perceived as a smile.

"Kakashi-sensei! Come sit with us" Naruto asked wanting to take the chance at maybe seeing what was behind the mask.

"Are you sure I do not want to impose." he asked looking to Gaara and Kagome for reassurance that it was ok with them.

Kagome and Gaara both nodded that it was ok with them and Kakashi moved to sit beside Naruto. "So what were you talking about?" Kakashi asked looking to his student for the answer knowing that he would bring it up without a problem.

"We were talking about how long Kagome has been alive without getting any." Naruto said with a laugh as Kagome turned red again in embarrassment.

"THAT was not what we were talking about! We were discussing the perverted characteristics in fox demons. I was telling Naruto the things that could happen should I fix his seal. And I was explaining how he will gain the instincts of a fox demon and some of its bad habits because of those instincts. Naruto became embarrassed and tried to turn the subject to me. But of course before you came I was about to tell Naruto that I can not only smell but also see the status of his virginity." Kagome said the last part to embarrass Naruto, but she could both smell and see it in his aura.

"You mean you can smell that he has never had sex?" asked the incredulous Kakashi.

"Yes my miko sense can see his 'purity', but because of my blood bonds with several canine demons I can smell his 'purity' of the body." Kagome said looking at the red faced Naruto before turning to Kakashi "I can also smell telling by the faded scent your excursions from a few weeks ago."

Now it was Kakashi's turn to blush scarlet. 'God she can smell that?' he asked himself as he was able to do the numbers in his head to actually tell she was right. "How?" he could not help but ask.

Kagome looked at him "Not to embarrass you or anything but the juices of the female you bedded are not completely washed off. And as the days pass the smell fades but also takes on a not so good smell."

"Oh" he said not really knowing what to say to something like that. He thought he washed up pretty well 'but I guess I didn't'.

"Also just so you know everyone even males release a scent when the body is in a state of desire so when you read those books of yours... need I say more?" Kagome added in an after thought.

"So when you took my book before you could tell what I was reading?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"No the wind was carrying your scent away from me." she informed him making him release a breath he did not know he was holding. "Actually this brings up a good point. Naruto will want to stay away from aroused females until you get your instincts under control. It is not just fox demons that it effects but all demons. The scent of a ready female depending on the male and female could drive you crazy. Like lets say you are attracted to a girl and she gets aroused by something and you can smell it your instincts will want to make you bed her. Or if it is a female you like and she smells of another male you will become jealous and possessive. That is a trait of all demons; if the demon is not mate sharing he will be overly possessive of the female." Kagome said but was never able to finish because she was interrupted.

"Mate sharing" it was Kakashi that voiced his curiosity this time.

"It is rare, but not unheard of 2 demons sharing the same mate. It is usually within pack settings the alpha and beta sharing a mate instead of fighting to the death for mating rights to the female. It may sound barbaric, but demons live by a different set of rules then humans." Kagome informed them it was surprising sometimes how much they did not know. "But mate sharing is only allowed when both males feel the other is worthy of the female. In demon customs because of the lack of females it is her choice in the end. But hundreds of years before then the only chance a female had to disagree to a union was to fight. If she won she did not need to mate him, but if the male won she had no choice. That was how a lot of females died. Force matings are brutal that is why when a demon rapes a human they never live. When rapes occur it is mostly the 'beast' that is in control. Demons have what can be considered as a double personality the rational mind and the more instinctual mind." Kagome finished finally taking note of the time.

"Well I have much to do tonight before I can sleep so I will see you at sunrise. Remember if you are not there then we will be leaving without you. And it was nice to actually meet and talk to you finally Gaara. Hopefully we could do it again sometime it was nice." Kagome said while slipping out of the booth.

"Bye Kagome-chan!" the voice of Naruto was heard before "Bye Kagome" the voice of Kakashi followed and Kagome turned to wave goodbye at them and Gaara. His nod of farwell had her smiling at him "bye Gaara" Kagome said with one last wave then exited the ramen stand.  
-  
-

-  
-

Ok Since voting is going to be put to a close soon voting from now on will be between the 1st and 2nd place winners which are Gaara and Neji. So if you voted for Kiba or Kakashi go ahead and pick one of the 2 left and sorry to Kakashi and Kiba fans but the voting does the talking here.

Personally i like Neji, but i have nothing against Gaara he needs lovin too.

-  
-  
Pairings Vote!!!

Kagome/Neji-65  
Kagome/Gaara-70


	11. We Depart

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts' 

**bChapter Eleven  
We Depart/b**

Kagome had went straight to her hotel room once she left the ramen stand. She knew she had a lot of work ahead of her if she was going to produce a blood bind powerful enough to quell the urges of blood lust for that Jugo character.

The ritual itself was really simple actually it just took a substantial amount of energy to perform and was really time consuming. Kagome placed all the items she would need on the reading desk within her hotel room and started firstly by getting the string she would need for the necklace ready. Once she had a sufficient size cut she coated it with her Miko ki to strengthen the rope before placing it as side.

Next was the part that took the most time, she had to perform the same incantation as well as charging each bead with her ki. One at a time she beaded the necklace while the beads were still glowing faintly with her powers. By the time the last bead was placed on the necklace the first few were beginning to lose the glow telling her exactly how much time it has taken her to complete.

The last part of the ritual was simply to repeat the incantation over the complete necklace as she had for each bead until the whole necklace glowed with her powers. Now that the binding was complete Kagome began to add her fail safe. If at anytime the call of blood became too much for the necklace it would release a small zap of purification not enough to kill but enough to zap him back into his senses. The only way, that feature would be activated was if the binding was unable to quell the urge.

Once she was finished she placed the necklace down knowing that when she awoke in the morning the glow would have faded and the blood bind would be completed. By the time the ritual was complete Kagome realized that she had only three hours left to sleep before sunrise.

She did not really need to sleep, but she knew that if she did she would recover her powers faster so she lied down and fell into a light slumber. It was still dark when she had woken from her nap, but she could tell the sun was about to rise so she got out of bed and began to get her things together. The sun began its rise as she walked out of the hotel with both arms filled with bags.

**b0ooo0 /b**

With a cleaned room and a packed bag Naruto walked out of his apartment like he did many times before for missions. Only this time he would be gone a lot longer and without Sakura. He found himself wondering why she was not chosen because he knew she was a strong ninja as far as females went, but she must have been lacking something Kagome was looking for when she chose the team.

He was excited and a little eager about his training and what might change about him. He wondered if what Kagome said about the pervy instincts were true or if she was just joking. 'I hope she was joking' he thought before the image of Sakura falling all over him and his pheromones entered his mind 'or maybe not' he thought as he locked the door to his small apartment.

He was the first at the gate waiting which was nothing new he was always the first when a mission was involved. He was not alone long however as three more people were walking towards him. "Hi Gaara, Temari, Kankuro" Naruto greeted with a smile.

Gaara nodded in welcome as a chorus of "Hello" was heard from his siblings. They had decided that they were going to head back to the sand village today since they had achieved what they came here for.

"So you guys are leaving today too? I am sure Kagome won't mind if we all travel together." Naruto said watching Gaara place a hand on the jewel he was given when the name Kagome was said. It was a subconscious act and Gaara did not even notice it even as he went to reply.

"We shall wait." he said standing beside Naruto so he could see who would be approaching. He was intrigued by Kagome any who knew him well would be able to tell without problem that he was interested in her.

Whether it is mainly curiosity or something on a deeper level it was the look he got when Kagome was brought up that spoke of his interests in volume. Gaara was unsure what to do about his interest because he had never had any concerning a female before and Kagome was not like any of the females he had ever met.

They waited talking among themselves, well Temari and Kankuro talked among them selves while Gaara stood beside them silently. He may have changed over the years, but many things have remained the same. He was never one for an asinine conversation when he spoke it was something important.

The next to arrive was Kiba and his companion Akamaru "Hey Kiba" Naruto said waving to them as they approached.

"Hey Naruto. Has Kagome arrived yet?" Kiba asked as he walked to them with Kiba by his side.

"No she hasn't, but she should be here soon." Naruto answered with a grin "I can not wait until we start our training. You have not seen much of the things she could do, but what I had seen was awesome." Naruto said grinning because he knew that he was going to receive special training.

"It may take her a while to get here." the arrival of Hinata became known "hello Nar-Naruto" Hinata said blushing.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused while Kiba and Gaara both tuned in to listen to her response.

"Oh I saw her yesterday and help her bring something she had purchased from the market. It was lot of stuff so it would probably take a while to get here. She bought swords and stuff for you guys for training." Hinata answered taking a glance behind her to look for a bag filled Kagome. 'I should have stopped by her hotel room to see if she needed help or not.' Hinata thought guiltily she was after all the only one who knew she had many things to carry. "Should we maybe go see if she needs help carrying some things?" Hinata asked her concern clear in her voice.

"No need look" Naruto answered as he looked down the path and saw her coming.

**b0ooo0/b**

Kagome walked no more then two steps before she was approached and relieved of most of her bags. "What?" Kagome started confused because she could not yet see who was taking the things from her until she turned her head and met the lilac of Neji's eyes. "Oh hello Neji, thanks." Kagome said with a smile and a small blush. He was charming in his own way.

Neji nodded his head while shifting his bags so his free hand is nearest to her. "Not a problem the hotel was on my way to the gate and I saw you so I figured I would help. You looked like you needed it. What is all this stuff anyway?" he asked seeing the handle of several katana and a bag of seashells in the bags he was holding.

"Oh I figured that since none of you have them I would get them while I was out. Swordsmen ship is one of things I will be teaching. The katana is the weapon of choice for many youkai and those kunai are to dangerous to use when defending against a skilled swordsmen. And the seashells are what we use to house the many poisons that will be taught throughout training. They are small which makes them perfect for carrying. The bows are for me and Hinata and the staff is for Lee. And well the other things should be self explanatory." Kagome said as they continued there journey towards the gates of Konoha.

"Hm" Neji said as he walked down the street with Kagome by his side. He thought she was strange, but it was the kind of strange he likes. He did not know what it was about her that compelled him to seek her company as he had. The truth was that the hotel was not actually on the way it was out of his way. He still did not know why he had come this way because it was further away from the gate then the Hyuuga district. 'No that was a lie I do know why' Neji thought as he looked out the corner of his eyes at Kagome 'she was why.'

Totally unaware of her companion's thoughts Kagome smiled "So Neji are you excited to start trainings soon? I remember my first time fight a demon it was exhilarating. The fear and adrenaline rush you feel when faced with a stronger opponent is incredible. At the time all I knew was how to fire an arrow and not even that good either. I will be easier for you guys because you were already trained to fight." Kagome said as the gate and the people waiting by it came into view and Kagome waved at Naruto with a smile.

It only took a few minutes before they were standing with everyone else. "So who are we waiting for to show?" Kagome asked herself out loud while looking over those who were present.

"I have arrived! And I have beaten my rival Kakashi!" the tall man who looks like her new apprentice said as came to a stop just behind her Lee following soon after.

'Quite the character' Kagome thought with exasperation at his tone while placing the bags she was holding down on the ground Neji doing the same. "Since we still seem to be missing people why don't we start to pass out all the goodies I have brought for you all?" Kagome said opening the bag with the katana in it.

Naruto was the first to step up in his excitement to learn new things and become stronger. Kagome smiled at him as she reached into the bag and grabbed a katana to give to him. "I expect these to be at your waist at all times. Demons will not give you the time needed to shuffle around your things for it."

Slipping the katana through his belt he beamed at Kagome his blue eyes shinning excitedly "so what else did you bring?" he asked seeing the other bags she had.

"Little bit of this, little bit of that" Kagome smiled secretly teasing Naruto's kitsune nature while sneaking a peek at Neji. He knew what was in the bag because she told him, but Naruto was just too much fun and she could not resist teasing him. He was so much like Shippo when she came back from the future knowing that something in my pack was for him, but not knowing what. 'Impatient creature's kitsune are.' Kagome mused as her smile widened at the pout Naruto gave.

Her eyes drew to the newest addition to the group "Hello Sasuke" Kagome said with a smile before she turned back to her bags. Taking out the staff and bow she first turns to Lee "Monks use holy staffs to channel there power, but I could not find a holy staff within your village therefore a normal one will have to due until we can have one fashioned for you. Since this is only training you will learn how to handle a staff using the normal one given." Kagome said handing the staff to Lee.

Lee steps foreword and takes the staff with a "Thank you" then watches as Kagome leans down to grab another katana.

"You will also learn to wield a katana until we can find a suitable holy staff for your use." Kagome said also handing the katana to Lee. Kagome looks to Hinata "You, Lee, and Naruto will have double training I hope you are prepared." Kagome said handing the bow and quiver of arrows to Hinata then leaning down to get a katana and also give it to her. "A Miko usually only uses one weapon which is normally a bow because channeling holy powers are easier when using an arrow, but I have learned from experience that though the range weapon may work great there is a chance that an enemy may come to close to use efficiently. So you will also learn the sword" Kagome finished while handing the katana to Hinata.

"T-thank you Kagome-s- sensei" Hinata stuttered with a blush as she steps closer to Naruto in order to retrieve the weapons.

Turning to the rest of the group Kagome continues "I have gotten all of you a sword except for Sasuke since his will work fine. Come and collect them so I can figure who has yet to arrive."

Kagome laid the katana upon the ground and the ninja gathered all took one so now Kagome was able to see who was missing. There was only 1 sword left Sai having arrived when she gave the bow to Hinata and Sasuke arrived when she began passing out the katana. "Ok so it looks like we are missing Kakashi" Kagome began only to be cut off by Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei is always late" Naruto informed it was after all a usual occurrence.

"I am here!" Kakashi said after he poofed beside Kagome with his nose in the usual orange book.

Kagome turned to him with a pleasant smile "I hope you do not make it a habit to be late Mr. Kakashi because you will soon find how I deal with tardiness is not to your liking." Kagome said plucking the book out of his hands closing it and placing it in his pocket.

Laughs met her statement as Kagome turned to see if that Jugo fellow was near. He was and she walked to meet him half way. Once she they were near she reached into her pocket and pulled out the necklace "Here you go and remember to never take it off or it will not work to curb your blood lust." Kagome said handing the rosary to the boy to which he excepted gladly and placed over his head with a "Thank you". Once he had the necklace on Kagome nodded then turned to return to the gathered group "we will leave now I want to put some distance between us and the village by nightfall" Kagome said grabbing the other bags and began to walk out the gate only for Neji to relieve her of one of the bags. Kagome smiled with a soft blush "thanks" to which Neji nodded in reply.

Gaara watched the interaction with mixed feelings unsure if how he feels about the closeness of the two, but said nothing to voice his objections.


	12. Lunch

Disclaimer: do not own Inuyasha or Naruto nor do i make any money from writting this peice of fanfiction. I do own Plot! No Stealie!Few Things Were Fixed in this chapter.

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'

**Chapter Twelve  
Lunch**

The morning was pleasant and ideal chatter filled the group there was nothing else to do, but walk and talk since Kagome had told them that they were to no longer use chakra to enhance their speed and performance. Kagome walked in front of the group with Neji at one side and Akamaru and Kiba at her other. It was amusing to Kagome knowing the reason why the ninken choose to walk at her side. She could not help but smile and give a scratch behind the ears to the cute dog.

"I have never seen Akamaru take to someone as quickly or as easily as he had taken to you." Kiba said watching as Akamaru's doggy tongue rolled out of his mouth in contentment while Kagome gave a thorough ear rub. The slight smile on his face was one of enjoyment watching as his best friend thoroughly enjoyed the attention bestowed upon him.

Kagome smiled at the dog then the boy "He is an inu and it is instinct that he walks nearest to me. He is a good inu." she said the last part as she rubbed faster knowing it would increase his enjoyment of the touch.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked he knew a lot about inu instincts being who he was, but something's were even a lose to him. He couldn't quiet wrap his mind around her being able to understand dogs so easily seeing as she is not an inu herself. The Inuzuka clan has a bond with their inu ninken and no one has ever been so fluent in inu language and inu body language.

_What Kiba could not understand was that Kagome was not bonded with a normal inu. Inu ninken are the product of a mating between an inumata and a normal inu. Akamaru when it comes down to blood is a Halfling and this is why he grew to such a size in such a short amount of time. The youkai blood had not been breed out because they are intermixing the inu Keeping the youkai in their veins strong. While intermixing for the dogs may be ok it is obvious that it is not for the humans of the clan. Which is why the demon blood they hold had been thinned to almost nil. Akamaru probably had more skills that even he was unaware of due to the fact that his trainers had no knowledge of where he stemmed from. It would be impossible to tell where the youkai blood had come from. Akamaru was white, but he also had patches of black and while both are not strange colors for a normal inu. If the black was from the youkai in his family he would be a shadow inu youkai, but the white, the white could mean he was of a mountain type. You would never find out unless he was able to transform into his youkai form._

"Due to my rank in my pack as Alpha Female Akamaru sees me as Alpha over all. I am the Alpha Female or the Female Leader in the pack belonging to one of the inu prince's. My Alpha would be the youngest son of the inutaisho. The only creatures who would rank over me is the inu prince's themselves, their father or the eldest son's mate should he have one. Last time I knew he did not which made me the highest ranking female other then Sesshomaru's mother in the royal pack of inu. Since none of them are present that makes me in charge. In pack settings the Alpha is protected above all." Kagome explained while still giving Akamaru his much wanted attention "Inu are also attention hogs…..aren't they?" Kagome says the last part in a teasing tone while all the more vigorously giving him an ear scratch making his left jump as they walked.

Everyone listened and watched as Kagome interacted with Kiba and Akamaru. They could not help but chuckle as his leg began to thump under Kagome's attention. They all had their own thoughts on the interaction of the three.

Hinata could not stop the idol feeling that arose within her the longer she watched Kagome. Kagome was powerful, smart, pretty, strong, and kind, caring, and she shone with rare innocence that Hinata could not help but want to be like. She was so happy to have this chance. No one had ever put this kind of faith in her before and it felt good to not be underestimated. Kagome believed in her and she was determined to not disappoint.

Sai watched the display emotionlessly looking at how her smile made a light in her eyes that one could not help but notice. He wondered if that was what a smile was suppose to look like. He watched as the rough around the edges Kiba responded to her antics with a warm look in his eyes and a small smile on his face. It was like her feelings of happiness were contagious.

Gai watched with his signature smile all the while thinking that it was too bad she was so young because her youthfulness was perfect to be with a youthful man like himself.

Lee watched the scene in wonder. He was so curious on what his newly discovered 'holy powers' could do. He was ecstatic to find out that he had something that others did not. He was also happy to know that he was not lacking in chakra; it was just being used up holding his holy powers dormant. He knew that once he got a hold of his holy powers that his chakra will be usable and so will his holy powers. His dream to be the best ninja in Konoha did not seem so difficult a task anymore. He knew now that he at least stood a chance.

Kakashi could not help but notice with the rockiness of the road it was making her breast bounce and every now and again he could catch sight of the swell of her breast.

Sasuke watched Kagome in appreciation she had a nice body and she was strong. He could not stop the scathing look he sent the Hyuuga's way as he thought about how good she would be for him and the revival of his clan. Because it would seem that Neji had already placed in the ground work seeing as how he had positioned himself right beside her. Their was also the other facts of him showing up with her when she had chosen the group then later when she arrived at the gates to leave. He had even gone so far as to help her carry her things. Sasuke knew that Neji was going to try and seduce the girl into liking him. Sasuke could tell he was succeeding in his endeavor to gain her attention, but what he could not tell was how well and if there was chance at competition.

Neji watched through the corner of his eyes as Kiba and Kagome talk while she give attention to Kiba's ninken. He feels a strange closeness with her that he had never felt before and the want to be near her and protect her was almost tasteable. He could not understand why after all the girls he had met that she was the one to illicit these feelings in him. When she smiled one could not help but want to smile back just to watch as her eyes light brighter in her happiness. The strange thing was that it made her happier to be there and share the happiness with others. She was strange like that.

Tamari and Kankuro were not watching they were to busy arguing amongst themselves as Gaara watched the interaction. He was not happy with the way all the males flocked to her, he could see the attraction the Inuzuka felt towards Kagome and did not like it. He hated it even more the way the Hyuuga stayed so close to her like he belonged there. As the negative feelings of jealousy started to consume him the warm thrumming of the jewel began again easing his emotional distraught. He watched Kagome for a sign that she felt what he was feeling because of her connection to the jewel, but she just kept on going like she did not notice or feel him.

What Gaara did not know was even though it was a part of Kagome it was still separate of her just like with Kikyo. She could not feel what she was feeling although Kikyo housed a piece of her soul.

Naruto smiled at the antics of Kagome and Akamaru. It was so strange to him, ever since she had been released from the tama the Kyuubi had not been releasing a violent feeling in his chakra. When he would close his eyes he could swear that he could hear the happy purring of the fox. As the fox released a feeling more akin to home. He did not understand the contentment he could feel through their bond. He was so caught up with the feelings he was experiencing that he failed to notice the slight rumblings coming from this throat as he sounded his content feelings.

Kagome turned towards Naruto upon hearing the rumbling that had escaped him 'so much like my little Shippo' she thought sadly before shaking it off to give him a smile of his own. "So Naruto since when had you become a neko?" she asked with a chuckle as others joined in on the fun and chuckled themselves.

Naruto just noticing the purring he was allowing others to hear blushed a cherry red in embarrassment, but it was not short lived as others joined in the laughing and his blush carried down his neck and up his ears. "Shut up" he mumbled thoroughly embarrassed he had no idea where that came from. No that was a lie he knew where it came from, but how it was transferred to him he did not know. The Kyuubi's feelings were always broadcasted through Naruto, but he never noticed due to the fact that the fox was always angry. Naruto just thought that he felt that way because of the villagers treatment of him and not because the fox's feelings were being felt by him.

With a chuckle Kagome turned back around and continued her trek while peeking at Neji before speaking "So Neji-san tell me about this world of shinobi I have found myself in."

Neji looked at her for a moment happy to know that she would ask him instead of the others so he started to explain all the basics. He explained how their world was separated in what they call countries and that she is in the Fire country currently which is where Konoha is located. He explained that their were really only 2 type of people and they were shinobi or civilians. He also explained how before the breakout they were almost no demon left in their world.

Kagome listened to his speech nodding every so often to show she was listening. Kagome knew it was important to know as much as she could about this new world she had landed herself in. Once she was done with her training it was her duty to travel to each village and train the new generation of Miko and houshi and if she found anyone with true promise that is not a Miko or houshi then she will train them in the way of the Taijiya, but the last remains to be seen. She had only be released from a jewel a few short hours ago it seemed and she was still unable to rest in piece. It became clear that no matter what she would always be entangled in the youkai world.

Once the sun pasted the mid mark in the sky she called the group to stop for lunch near a lake. "Kiba, Akamaru, Sai, and Lee go to the lake and catch fish. Sasuke, Kakashi, Guy, and Naruto hunt for game. Neji and I will look for fire wood. Hinata setup an area to make a fire." Kagome ordered and everyone left to do as bid.

By the time everyone returned from their appointed tasks Kagome had a roaring fire going. It was tiring not using chakra in their travels, but still traveling in a semi fast pace. They had yet to come into contact with any youkai yet which was surprising because they all could feel them, but none would approach. It was instinct to flee in the face of such holy might knowing that the humans they could smell were not defenseless if they had such power traveling with them. Since there was no hordes near them the groups of 10 or more steered clear of the Taijiya in training.

About a half hour after they decided to stop for lunch the group found themselves sitting by a fire eating fish while talking. It was mostly light chatter until Naruto and all his genius asked a question Kagome would rather he not ask.

"Hey Kagome if you are the Alpha female to Akamaru and Kiba is obviously his Alpha male does that mean that Akamaru believes you to be Kiba's mate?" Naruto asked he was curious about that ever since they spoke about it earlier, but had not voiced his question then because she changed the subject soon after answering Kiba.

Eyes wide Kagome looked at Naruto while Kiba blushed in embarrassment 'leave it to Naruto to say something like that as if it were no big deal!' all the ninja thought with varying reactions.

Kagome paused seemingly to think of what next to say or how to best explain what she wishes to say. "Inu have complex pack instincts. If Akamaru was a wild dog then he would allow no male but his Alpha near me. At least until he could smell that we had consummated our 'relationship' he would believe that I belonged to Kiba his Alpha male. Alpha male and the Alpha female are always mates. When inu mate it is not for love but for power and since my alpha male is no more Akamaru would believe that it is Kiba-san's right to inherit me as his alpha female. All canines be they youkai or not have the same instinct to mate the strongest male or female to produce powerful heirs. This was something I learned the hard way." Kagome's eyes became dazed in memory as she recalls Kouga and his antics. With a shake of her head she clears her dazed mind and laughed a bit.

"So Akamaru does want you and Kiba to mate?" Naruto asked laughing at the now cherry blush of Kiba.

Wanting Naruto to fully understand she explains "If he was a wild inu then yes, but Naruto you are not seeing the point I was trying to make. A fox is also a canine and the instinct to seek out a strong mate is more powerful in youkai. So it goes without saying that once your instincts become more prominent you will begin making a fool of yourself to me." Kagome laughed at Naruto's shocked expression. Kagome peeked out the corner of her eyes to see the flushed face of Kiba and laughed a bit louder "Don't worry Kiba-san he is not a wild inu"

Once the group was finished eating they all packed up and put out the fire before once again continuing on their journey.

"So Kagome-chan can you tell us about your travels and battles with youkai?" asked Naruto wanting to talk, he was never one for silence it bothered him. He walked faster in order to stay close behind Kagome to hear what she as going to say.

"Sure. I guess I'll start at the beginning. I had lived a normal life I guess you would call it a normal civilian life until I was 15. It was the first time I had ever saw a youkai and did not know what it was. From the torso up she looked human, but from the torso down she looked like a bug. She had six arms and pointed teeth. Needless to say I got scared, and my fear activated my dormant holy powers. I ended up blasting four of her arms off and was deposited on the bottom of the well. When I climbed back up I was no longer on my shrine grounds instead I was in a forest." Kagome began the story of how she ended up in the feudal era and how she met Inuyasha and the others ending with the battle of Naraku.

"What do you plan on doing now that you are free?" Naruto asked curiously wondering if she would look for any of her friends that maybe alive.

"Well first I am going to train you, but I guess if during our travels we get close to were a friend of mine use to live I may check up on them to see if they are still alive or find out what happened. I know Inuyasha is not alive any longer because he was a hanyou and he could not have lived this long, but his elder brother maybe still alive. If anyone he would be, Sesshomaru was the strongest youkai I had ever met he was at Taiyoukai standard. Taiyoukai is the equivalent of a youkai immortal. Maybe Kouga is still alive he was a mid ranked youkai, but had the potential to become Taiyoukai." Kagome said as they walked through the forest.

"Kouga was the wolf right?" asked Naruto curiously wanting to see if he remembered correctly.

"Hai he was. Kouga fancied himself in love me and had no problem about screaming it to any who listened. It was so embarrassing he would scream "Kagome I love you" right in the middle of battle. It would piss Inuyasha off like there was no tomorrow." Kagome finished with a slight laugh at the memory.

"K- Kagome-s sensei why have we not crossed paths with any youkai yet? I thought we would have run into them at least once and it is already noon." Hinata asked timidly wondering why no demons have come.

"We are going around them. I will not have you face any youkai until tomorrow and then I will gage your skills. I will talk more about what you will expect tonight over the fire. I am also shielding us so rouge youkai will not be able to smell or sense us. I wanted us to be a fair distance from the village before we battle any youkai. Youkai powers can cause serious damage and will not risk harm to a village because of it." Kagome said as she smiled at the shy girl and made note to have her loosen up a bit.

"So do you have a schedule set up in mind for training?" Lee asked from his position beside his sensei and idol.

"Yes I do. Training will begin tomorrow for everyone with the exception of Naruto, Hinata, and Lee. They're training though easy will begin tonight." Kagome started, but was unable to finish due to Naruto's excitement.

"Really? What will you be having us do?" he asked excitedly.

"Well Lee and Hinata it will mostly be meditation. I want them to find their power source tonight I will explain in depth when we stop for the night. And you Naruto since you know how to call upon the youki or as you call it red chakra you will practice on how to call upon it without needing to expel all your normal chakra. You will be made to call forth and then force back it is something you will need to know how to do once I fix your seal. I wont know the individual demons powers until I actually see the demon. Kitsune have different kinds of elements they can control. Like Shippo he was a fire element kitsune, but I have seen some who could control plants and lightening even snow and such." Kagome informed as they continued their trek through the forest. 


	13. Training

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'

Chapter 13  
Training

"Listen up!" Kagome called as they found a clearing to make camp in. Waiting until she was sure that all present were listening. "Tomorrow I will be accessing what skill you may have. So be ready, this is field training. You attack as one, we have no room for heroes. Demon Slayers work as one, the enemy may not be smarter, but more often then not they will be stronger. So get your rest tonight you'll need it." she finished speaking only to go to a corner of the clearing not to far from the fire and setup her sleeping bag.

0ooo0

The night pasted by quickly with little small talk. And before Kagome knew it the sun was rising. It was time to start phase one of Naruto, Lee, and Hinata's training. Deciding it best to wake the female of the trio Kagome walks to Hinata and shakes her shoulders lightly "Hinata, it is time to start your training." Kagome whispers while shaking Hinata from her dream world.

"Of course I'll marry you!" Hinata mumbled as Kagome shook her. She was dreaming of Naruto proposing to her. Telling her that he loved her and always have, that Sakura is nothing, but a friend and partner.

Kagome giggles before shaking her again and repeating her previous sentence. "Hinata it is time to start training."

This time Hinata did wake. Her pupil less eyes opened slowly as she began to come awake. "Hai, Kagome-sensei I am awake." she replies as she sits up seeing everyone else was still asleep.

Nodding in satisfaction Kagome then moves to Lee and shakes him gently. "Lee, time to wake we start your special training soon. Be quiet though others are still asleep." Kagome finished as she boy woke with no further action needed on her part. It would seem that Lee is a morning person.

Kagome then moved on to the last. Shaking Naruto and being as quiet as she could be she shook him "Naruto time to wake and start your training." Kagome said in normal tone as the boy did not even show the slightest reaction to her waking technique. She tries a few more times not receiving any reaction and gives up returning to the others.

Hinata and Lee stood a little ways away with their weapons and waiting for Kagome and Naruto, But only Kagome came. "Where's N-N-Naruto?" Hinata stuttered looking to see if he was coming up from behind Kagome.

"Oh, I couldn't wake him up! He sleeps like a log! But that is ok he will pay for missing his training and not waking when I instructed." Kagome said the last part with a evil grin. The torture she will force him to endure for his insubordination.

0ooo0

That's it you guys. You are doing good! I can see your shine glow brighter. Lee you will be looking for a yellow glow and Hinata you will be looking for a kind of pinkish purple glow." Kagome instructed as she walked around the meditating pair observing and correcting their meditation techniques.

Lee and Hinata sat facing each other knees almost touching in a lotus position. They were both familiar with meditation for different reasons so it was not hard. What was hard was looking into their souls to grasp their powers. They could see it, but could not reach it. It was not until Kagome added a visual technique that they were able to graze what holy ki they housed. Explaining that it is easy to grasp something if it has a form.

"Ok next part it to draw it into your hands and allowing it form. You will put you hands together as if you where holding a small ball. Concentrate on the heat between your hands and visualize you holding a ball of your energy. Do not get frustrated if it does not work the first time… It could take a few tries before you are able to form it accurately." Kagome added the last part to not discourage the two.

Hinata and Lee both brought their hands together as Kagome had instructed and tried with everything they had to do what she asked first try. When the heat of their hands did not increase they were disappointed. Shoulders slouched and sad sighs could be heard from both. Kagome however, will not allow them to lose hope.

"Don't worry it took me almost 5 tries to get it right.. That will be your 'homework'. Whenever you have the chance to do this exercise you will do it until you can achieve it effortlessly. Now both of you stand and follow me." Kagome said as she turned and approached the tree line.

Hinata and Lee both follow Kagome silently each remembering to bring their weapons with them. Kagome came to a stop just outside the barrier she had setup last night for camp. Kagome takes her bow from her shoulder and calls Hinata up first. "Hinata, you're up first."

Stepping foreword Hinata stands beside Kagome holding her bow in her hand as well as Lee stands back to watch silently.

"Ok Hinata show me your stance." Kagome said turning to look at Hinata and evaluate her position.

Hinata lifts the hand holding the bow and with her other hand with draws and arrow. Notching it into the string she lifts it to eye level to take aim, but does not release.

"Ok, relax your shoulders." Kagome starts placing her hands on the girls shoulders until they are relaxed. "Lower your elbow so it is level with your shoulders" she continues placing her hand on Hinata's arms until it is where it should be. "Keep both eyes open and spread your legs just a little bit more." Kagome informed as she tapped the girls ankle with her foot gently. "Now look down the arrow shaft and align it where you wish to hit. Then release." Kagome said watching as Hinata does as she instructed.

The arrow flew true and hit the bark of a tree a few yards away. With a delighted smile Hinata exclaimed "I did it!"

"Hinata! That youthful shot was great!" Exclaimed Lee wanting to congratulate the girl.

"Yes that was very good. Now just keep practicing. Make sure you retrieve each arrow you shot. Kyudo is the very first thing a warrior miko in training learns." Kagome said with a smile before she turns to Lee. "Now your turn."

Lee stands up straighter happy that it was his turn to learn something new.

"Now until you both successfully call upon your energies we will be concentrating on weapons training. When you do call upon your holy ki then I will teach you other things that will be useful to you in a fight with a demon." Kagome said speaking to both her students. At their nod she signals Hinata to continue with her training before turning to Lee. "A Holy Staff was the strongest weapon a monk could possess. Unfortunately your village did not have one, so, we will have to pick one up at a temple if the slayers cave does not have one. Until then you will learn how to maneuver with the staff. Our staff the way it is now can not kill a demon, but you will be receiving one that can soon. So do not go after a demon with the staff with an intent to kill yet. Monks defeat demons with the use of spells and ofuda. Much more flashy then a miko, but a miko can kill a demon without the need of a weapon. It is because of the way they were trained. You will be trained as more then just a normal monk as Hinata will be trained as more then just a normal miko." Kagome said as she walked around Lee observing his physique to see if she would need to add any extra training. She was surprised to see the presence of weights on his ankles. "You wear ankle weights?" she asked curiously. That was the first thing that would be given to an up and coming taijiya.

"Oh yes Gai-sensei has me wear them to slow me down. We went through extensive training because of my lack of chakra I had to be trained more in different areas." Lee informed eyes brightening at the mention of his beloved teacher.

"Hm, you should thank your teacher then. Because once your holy ki is active your normal chakra will be accessible to you. With your speed, holy ki, and ninja tricks you could very well become the strongest demon slayer in your village." Kagome mussed before adding as an after thought "it would probably be best you take off the weights when facing a demon. You never know when you will need your speed to save a comrade. Demons are naturally faster then humans so you will need the advantage of your speed when facing any mid level and higher demon. I can not even count how many times the speed of my inu hanyou friend saved my life when I was still just learning about my powers. Hinata would be a ranged attacker and she would need someone to protect her while she watches the back of the others. Whenever we face a demon you station yourself near her It is teamwork until you both are capable of fighting on your own with your powers." Kagome said as she moved closer to Lee and positioned his staff in a defensive pose.

The rest of the training went the same way. With Kagome showing Lee new stances and correcting Hinata should she make any mistakes with her bow. When it approached what Kagome assumed to be 7Am they walked back into camp to see that everyone was awake except for Naruto. Of course this just made Kagome madder and an angry Kagome was never a good thing!

Pairings Vote!!  
Kagome/Neji-62  
Kagome/Kakashi-51  
Kagome/Gaara-59

=========================================  
ATT: I KNOW IT IS KIND OF SHORT AND I WAS NOT GOING TO UPDATE YET, BUT SEEING AS HOW IT HAS BEEN SO LONG I DECIDED I WOULD ADD THIS CHAPTER NOW AND THE NEXT ONE WILL BE THE FIGHT WITH DEMONS.. THAT WILL BE HARD AS I HAVE NEVER REALLY WRITTEN A GOOD FIGHT SEQUENCE BEFORE AND I WANT IT TO COME OUT OK. SO I JUST ADDED THIS CHAPTER WHICH HAS THE FIRST TRAINING SESSION OF HINATA AND LEE. I JUST WANTED TO GET THE TRAINING SESSION OUT OF THE WAY BECAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE A BIT OF HUMOR AND ACTION AND WILL BE LONGER.

THANKS TO ALL MY READERS WHO HAVE STAYED LOYAL TO THIS FIC AND I WILL TRY TO MAKE UPDATES FOR THIS STORY MORE OFTEN. I HAD HIT A DRY SPELL FOR A BIT WITH THIS STORY BUT NOW I AM READY TO PICK IT BACK UP! THE VOTING WILL CONTINUE SO MAKE SURE YOU CAST YOUR VOTES FOR THE PAIRING YOU WISH.


	14. Chapter 14

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'

**bChapter 14  
Consequences of not waking up/b**

"Naruto is still asleep?!" Kagome asked outraged that his lazy bum was still asleep. Still mad from him not waking earlier she decides to make an example of him. "It seems that he will be the first to learn that I do not take lightly to lazy people." Kagome murmured to herself out loud as she approached her pack.

"K-Kagome-sensei what are you g-going to do to N-Naruto?" stuttered Hinata as she saw the look in Kagome's eyes that told her it was not good.

With a decidedly evil grin Kagome reached in her pack and pulled out some makeup she had purchased while at the market at the village. "If Naruto wants to sleep in like a pampered princess then he will be forced to look like one for the rest of the day" she snickered evilly causing all who heard her to shutter in slight fear.

Everyone watched as Kagome sat silently and spread out her female accessories beside the still slumbering Naruto. Kiba came closer to get the best possible view of her while she applied the make-up to the sleeping Naruto, while thinking 'I hope I never piss her off enough for her to do that to me!'

Taking the white skin paint she covered his face then took the eye shadow and applied it thickly to Naruto's eyes then took her blush and applied it just as thickly, all the while smiling maliciously. Next she took her red lipstick and smeared it on his lips before finally adding a few squirts of her perfume to finish the look. Now Naruto looked like a painted up Geisha.

Once she was done the muffled laughs of Kiba and Kankuro could be heard within the clearing as she stood with her female accessories and returned them to her bag. Once all her things were back in order she walked back up to Naruto and stood over him with her hands in prayer form. "a-no tenrai, sokubaku, hobaku" (heavenly shackles, capture) Kagome chanted softly as her hands took on a pink glow.

Hinata watched enraptured, she was so excited to see first hand some of the things that Kagome could do because she too would learn it. Everyone else watched just as curious wondering what else she would do to the sleeping Naruto.

Still chanting Kagome allowed her hands to move apart slowly until it was the size of a wrist band "Send!" she called a little bit louder then the soft chants she had done only a moment ago. The bands of pink split into 4 and raced towards the sleeping Naruto, and wrapped themselves around his wrists and ankles shackling him to the floor.

"Kinky!" Kankuro called with a lecherous grin as he saw what she did causing Kagome to look at him sharply.

"Do you want some too?" she asked with a sickly sweet tone that had the puppet master paling and shaking his head furiously. "Then be silent" to which he nodded and Kagome turned back to the sleeping Naruto who still had yet to awaken. "Now to wake princess" she said with a dark smirk as her fingers lit up with just a little bit of her miko ki.

"Will that not hurt him since he has the Kyuubi?" Kakashi asked worried for his student, but not wanting to incur her wrath.

"Oh it will hurt, but not bad enough to harm him…much" Kagome said absently as she bent over Naruto, fingers glowing with her ki.

"AHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as a sharp pain became noticeable in his chest. When he tried and failed to bring his hands to his chest to rub the ache, he panicked.

"Welcome to hell Naruto!" Kagome said as she jabbed him again in a different part of his chest. 

"Ahhh! What?!" he yells still panicking he began looking around furiously seeing Kagome standing over him with her glowing pink fingers "Kagome! What are you doing?!" he yelled in anger only to become afraid as she gave him an evil smile.

"Trying to wake the pretty princess who thought he was better then everyone else. You had training this morning that you missed Naruto because you were lazy! Do you know what that means?" Kagome asked poking him again.

"Ahh! That hurts Kagome-chan!" he called back as her poke caused another sharp pain. "I'm sorry!" he said trying to placate her anger.

"Sorry will not cut it! You want to be a warrior! Then start acting like it! Your vacation is over Naruto ready yourself for months of hell! I will release you from your shackles and you will close camp by yourself! Any whining will gain you harsher punishment do you understand!" Kagome demanded leaning over Naruto to look him in the face. She hated to be this mean, but if he was to learn how to control his demon then he needed to work a lot harder and missing training because he will not wake will not cut it.

Naruto looked at Kagome his blue eyes watering trying to look as cute as possible so he could get out of whatever trouble he found himself in while nodding that he understood.

Releasing the spell with a wave of her hand Kagome stepped back and put her pack on "Oh and before I forget princess, if you remove your face before tonight you will be on poop duty for the rest of the training and that is only the start of the punishment you will have to endure. See that you wake up from now on for training because next time I will not be so lenient. Now close up camp." Kagome finished as she walked over to the lean-to and took a seat.

"That was a little harsh do you not think?" Kakashi asked referring to the pain treatment Naruto was given.

"I have to be tough with him Kakashi. He wants to learn how to control a power that could rip his human skin apart. He needs to learn sever discipline if he intends to use the kitsune ki without almost killing himself and everyone around him. I am not training him to be a strong human; I am training him to be a strong demon. If I fix his seal he will be partly demon and he has to learn how to control himself and he will not learn that if I am soft with him. You see what those lower level demons are like Kakashi; can you imagine one of them with the power that Naruto has sealed within him?" Kagome asked looking out of the corner of her eyes as she looked into the fire.

"If it is that much of a danger leave the seal be." Kakashi said his tone strong. He would rather no one touched the seal because it was too dangerous.

"No matter what I do the seal will break. If I leave it the seal will break and he will go crazy, but if I fix it…" Kagome ran off knowing he would catch her meaning. If she fixed the seal then Naruto would be more powerful, but at the same time more demonic. If he did not learn to control himself it could turn disastrous for everyone. "He can not afford to be lazy in his training. This is what all young demons go through when they come into power only Naruto will be older. He has had the youki sealed within him since birth, but he is still no where near as close as he should be to controlling that power. When the seal is altered his body will be as well, he has too much riding on the power within him to not be completely devoted to his cause." Kagome shook her head. She knew that getting Kakashi to understand what she was trying to tell him was a hopeless cause. "I do not expect you to understand completely, the only person within this group that could probably grasp what I mean is Gaara-san and maybe Sasuke."

"Sasuke? I understand why Gaara would understand, but why would Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned as he took his book out of his jacket pocket so he could read.

"Sasuke's curse seal gives him the ability to understand the battle it takes to keep your self balanced. Mentally and physically I mean." Kagome said as she turned her head to look at him only too see that he had once again pulled that hentai book out in her presence. 'Unbelievable' she thought with a mental shake of her head. She moved her hand to brush against an exposed part of his skin paralyzing him momentarily.

"Hey!" he shouted as Kagome snatched the book from his unmovable grasp and hurled it into the forest. "Pervert" Kagome said as she stood up from her seat with a disappointed air.

The others of the camp were just getting ready to head out as Kagome and Kakashi had their discussion. Many of the males present watched with varying degrees of interest. Some of them did not like the idea of Kagome and Kakashi getting to know one another. It was common knowledge in the village that Kakashi was sort of a ladies man.

Gaara stood at the edge of the camp site watching the scene in jealousy, he was never a people person and conversations were hard for him. He did not like the way Kakashi leaned towards her as he spoke, nor did he like the way she looked into his eyes when she answered him. Gaara was only slightly mollified when she turned her head and looked into the dying fire as she continued to speak.

He hated how people could interact with others with such ease when he himself could not. He held no experience when it came to relationships other then the sibling bond he had with his brother and sister. A bond that meant nothing to him until recently and only began to grow into something real when he had met Naruto.

He did not know where to start when it came to a girl. He had never held interest in a female in this manner before. When they spoke at the restaurant he had, for the first time in his life, felt flustered and shy. She was friendly and he was not use to people acting so casually with him. The only one who had even attempted a casual friendship with him was Naruto and he was still learning how to open up to people.

Gaara had no idea on how to go about getting to know her, he felt as if he had a connection with her the others did not. He knew it was because of the jewel she gave him. After all it housed a piece of her within it. A piece that he could feel warming against his skin and throbbing in beat with his heart.

He wanted her, he wanted her like he had never wanted anyone before, but he was clueless when it came to building an intimate relationship with a female. So all he could do was sit back and watch while seething in jealousy. Jealousy was not a new emotion to him he was well accustomed to feeling envy, there was a lot he had to be jealous of, but never before had it been because of a girl.

Neji watched the scene between the two in a similar fashion as Gaara only he was not allowing his jealousy to rule him. Neji was a strategist and as such he was analyzing the conversation between the two not one small gesture between the two went unnoticed by his sharp eyes.

He could clearly see that while Kakashi was showing signs of being interested in Kagome, she was not responding in the kind. He knew first hand how friendly and kind she was and when she spoke to someone she would look them in the eyes, but not once did he see her lean towards Kakashi as he was to her. This made his jealousy almost totally disappear, Kakashi as of right now was no competition. He could tell Kagome was attracted to him by the way she looked at him while they were alone, or the way she walked much closer then needed while they traveled.

Back at the village when he had approached her while she was meditating he began to feel the first effects of his attraction toward her. He, like Gaara, had never felt drawn to a female before and had never really learned how to approach one that was not already vying for his attention. He had no idea what to do to make a girl like him, but he figured the best way to start was to build some kind of foundation to grow off of.

The more time he spent in her presence the more he desired to always be. She was a fighter like him, she believed in the same things he did, but at the same time she was a nurturer. She housed the strength any man would die to have, while at the same time was as much a woman as any other girl. She reacted to him as a girl would. She blushed when he gazed intensely into her eyes or when their skin brushed each others in passing.

He felt drawn to her like he had never experienced before. He wanted to know her and her to know him. His desire for her was more then just mere desire of the flesh. She was as powerful as she was beautiful, but his interest in her was not merely skin deep. When he is with her he felt complete, like the one thing in his life that he did not even know he was missing was finally found.

She was different, kind, beautiful, smart, powerful and all together the perfect woman for him and he would stop at nothing to be worthy of her.

Hinata watched with keen eyes the way her cousin gazed at her mentor and knew without a doubt that he was struck by the love gene. She could see it in his eyes as he looked at Kagome. It was a look she would recognize anywhere, because she saw it in her own when she looked at Naruto. He was in love with Kagome and she wished him the best of luck on his endeavors to secure her heart because she could also see the same look in the eyes of the KazeKage, Gaara. She held hope for Neji; she knew he had the best chances of winning her heart. After all Gaara would be leaving their company soon to return to Suna and once he did Neji would have the chance she knew he was hoping for.


End file.
